Le Client
by Roxanne33
Summary: En dix ans, Gregory Lestrade a passé un sacré nombre de fois la porte du 221B Baker Street. Mais ce jour-là, pour la première fois, il la franchissait en tant que client... Mystrade
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour. Cela faisait bien un siècle que je n'avais rien publié, mais voilà une petite fic sur l'un de mes couples préférés.

C'est donc un Mystrade, et classé M. Il est composé de sept chapitres et d'un épilogue, qui sont tous déjà finis (j'aime bien publier quand je suis sûre de ne pas abandonner l'écriture en cours).

Je publierais donc deux chapitres par semaine: un le dimanche, et un le mercredi (oui, c'est complètement arbitraire).

Alors amusez-vous bien à la lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Un retour, quel qu'il soit, est toujours agréable^^

 **disclaimer:** Sherlock Holmes et tous ses petits copains appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La série Sherlock appartient à la BBC, et donc bien sûr ne m'appartient que l'histoire présente.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Depuis dix ans que le détective inspecteur Gregory Lestrade connaissait Sherlock Holmes, il avait passé un nombre incalculable de fois sa porte. Tout d'abord celle du petit studio qu'il louait dans un quartier bon marché, puis celle de l'appartement de Baker Street qu'il partageait de manière épisodique avec John Watson.

La majeure partie du temps, il avait passé la porte pour une enquête. Il grimpait les escaliers au pas de course, et le détective le suivait sans perdre de temps, devinant sans même que Greg ne parle ce pour quoi il était venu, et l'abreuvant de remarques sur l'inefficacité des forces de police tandis que Greg comptait mentalement jusqu'à dix pour ne pas tirer avec son arme de service sur Sherlock.

Moins souvent, mais régulièrement, Greg était venu en tant qu'invité. Des invitations émanant toujours de John, bien évidemment. Il considérait Sherlock comme un ami, et avait un soupçon qu'il en soit de même pour le détective, mais après tout, c'était Sherlock, et il ne risquait pas de se mettre à _inviter_ les gens.

Il était donc venu à plusieurs reprises pour partager une tasse de thé, une bière, ou même un repas à l'occasion.

Et il lui était même arrivé, une fois, de venir pour aider Sherlock à écrire un discours de mariage. Même s'il avait d'abord cru que le détective requérait un secours policier, vu que c'était la seule et unique fois qu'il l'avait invité en dehors d'une enquête.

Mais ce matin-là, pour la première fois -et il espérait la dernière- Greg passa la porte pour aucune de ces deux raisons.

Hésitant, il parcouru d'un pas rapide les marches jusqu'à l'appartement des deux amis. Officiellement, John avait toujours son appartement en centre-ville où il vivait avec sa fille, mais il passait les trois quarts de son temps à Baker Street.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, au deuxième étage, Greg hésita. Il se sentait idiot. Même si son premier réflexe ce matin avait été de venir ici, il se trouvait maintenant parano, et surtout, il prenait conscience qu'il n'était même pas huit heures, et que Sherlock devait être en train de dormir, ou de découper un cadavre, ou de faire ce qu'il faisait habituellement sur son temps libre.

Il soupira, puis se décida à frapper. Un bruit étouffé lui répondit, qui aurait pu correspondre à la voix de Sherlock. Il ouvrit donc la porte, pour se retrouver face à une petite fille d'un an et demie.

« Bonjour, Rosie. » salua-t-il la petite fille qui lui offrit un grand sourire.

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, et fit un pas dans l'appartement. John arriva de la cuisine, un biberon à la main.

« Ah te voilà, chipie ! » dit-il à sa fille qui battit joyeusement des bras.

Greg lui tendit l'enfant, que John prit dans ses bras.

« Je croyais que vous étiez en vacances ? » dit-il à Greg tandis que sa fille attrapait son biberon.

Il déposa sa fille sur le sol, et celle-ci courut, son biberon en main, jusqu'au fauteuil où elle grimpa difficilement. Greg se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

« Je le suis. »

John haussa un sourcil.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Greg hésita. Encore une fois, il se sentait complètement idiot d'être venu frapper à la porte de Sherlock. En tant que détective inspecteur de Scotland Yard, il devrait être en mesure de se débrouiller tout seul. Mais il ne voulait pas mêler ses collègues à cette histoire.

« Sherlock est là ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

John ne s'offusqua pas qu'il élude sa question. Il se contenta de lui indiquer la cuisine du menton.

« Il est dans une de ses _expériences_. Il m'a réveillé à six heures ce matin en me priant de venir au plus vite, tout ça pour constater qu'il avait répertorié une nouvelle sorte de cendre. »

Greg se retint de rire. Peu importe le temps, le détective ne changeait pas. Il suivit John vers la cuisine, et trouva Sherlock en peignoir, devant son microscope, occupé à marmonner en inspectant différentes lamelles. Il leva à peine les yeux vers Greg quand il entra.

« Vous devenez matinal, à Scotland Yard. » dit-il sans lever les yeux.

Greg s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne suis pas là pour le Yard. »

Comme il s'en doutait, Sherlock leva les yeux de son microscope. Il se redressa, et fixa Greg quelques instants, plissant les yeux, sans doute occupé à déduire un tas de choses sur son apparence.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Greg subissait les déductions de Sherlock. Mais comme chaque fois, il trouvait cela gênant, et extrêmement insupportable. Il dû se retenir à grand peine de se tortiller sous le regard du détective. Celui-ci, enfin, rencontra son regard et ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous venez en tant que client. » dit-il.

Greg hocha la tête, même s'il savait que c'était inutile. Sherlock n'avait pas posé de question. C'était une simple constatation, le résultat de sa déduction. Sherlock le fixa un instant, comme s'il était surpris de sa propre déduction. Puis il sourit, et alla dans le salon s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

John, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'attraper une chaise pour la placer près des fauteuils, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à Sherlock, prenant sa fille sur ses genoux.

Greg grimaça en regardant la chaise et les deux colocataires : Sherlock regardant droit devant lui, le visage sur ses mains jointes, John en face de lui, impassible.

« On est vraiment obligé de faire toute cette comédie ? »

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sherlock le devança.

« Pour la première fois en dix ans, vous avez besoin d'une aide _personnelle_. Bien sûr que l'on est obligé de suivre nos règles. »

Greg soupira sans répondre. Il savait qu'avec le brun, ce serait inutile. Et il s'efforça de ne pas relever la façon dont Sherlock avait prononcé le mot « personnelle », comme s'il s'agissait d'une grave maladie contagieuse. Il prit donc place dans le siège, et attendit.

John, Rosie toujours sur les genoux, attrapa un calepin et un stylo, et se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

Greg se retint de s'en aller. Si le petit spectacle que les deux amis offraient à leurs potentiels clients l'amusait en général, là, alors qu'il lui était destiné, il le trouvait juste stupide et vexant. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû venir. Il devait vraiment aimer être ridiculisé. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il continuait à fréquenter Sherlock, et surtout pourquoi il le considérait comme son ami.

« Je pense que quelqu'un veut ma mort. »

Si John haussa un sourcil, Sherlock resta de marbre. Il lui fit un signe de la main sans le regarder, les yeux toujours fixés au mur.

« Vous êtes détective inspecteur, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Continuez. »

Greg sortit de la poche de son manteau une liasse de papiers.

« Je pensais comme vous au début. Il y a six semaines, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme. »

Il tendit la première lettre à John, qui l'attrapa et la parcourut des yeux. C'était un message composé de lettres découpées dans des journaux ou magazines.

« _Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait_ , lut John. C'est sobre mais efficace.

\- Je ne me suis pas inquiété, mais j'en ai reçu de nouvelles. »

Il tendit le paquet à John, qui les parcourut des yeux avant de les tendre à Sherlock. Celui-ci s'était redressé, et regardait les lettres d'un œil scrutateur, son cerveau logique déjà lancé à toute vitesse.

Pour les avoir lu un certain nombre de fois, Greg connaissait presque les lettres par cœur. Elles contenaient toutes la même idée de vengeance, avec des menaces de mort en plus.

« J'en ai reçu deux par semaines depuis la première. »

Sherlock rendit le paquet à John, qui prenait des notes.

« Sans doute un repris de justice en colère. Il se lassera vite de son petit courrier. Ennuyant. »

Il se leva de son fauteuil et attrapa son violon, avant de se placer devant la fenêtre. Greg avait beau être habitué à l'absence de tact et de bonnes manières de Sherlock, il lui fallut tout de même compter jusqu'à dix dans sa tête avant de continuer. Comme chaque fois ou presque qu'il avait une conversation avec le détective.

Après tout, en recevant les lettres, il avait d'abord pensé lui aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un subit accès de colère chez un ancien suspect qui passerait vite. Il avait déjà reçu de nombreuses menaces au cours de sa carrière, sans qu'il n'y ait jamais de suite.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi jusqu'à la lettre de ce matin. »

John haussa un sourcil intrigué, les lettres toujours en main. Quant à Sherlock, s'il faisait mine de ne plus écouter, il se tenait toujours debout dos à eux, son violon contre son menton, mais n'avait pas commencé à jouer.

« Je l'ai trouvée sur la table de ma cuisine, avec un petit cercueil en plastique. »

Cette fois, Sherlock se retourna.

Maintenant qu'il le racontait à voix haute, Greg se sentait vraiment idiot. Passée la frayeur que lui avait causé la lettre avec le petit cercueil en se levant ce matin, il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait peut-être sur réagi. Et que cette semaine de vacances tombait à point nommé.

Pourtant, Sherlock abandonna son violon, et revint près de son fauteuil, attrapant la lettre annonçant « _tic tac inspecteur, votre temps est compté_ » que Greg avait mise dans un sac congélation.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour les premières lettres, elles me semblaient inoffensives, mais j'ai fait attention à ne pas toucher celle-là. Je sais que vous avez ce qu'il faut pour relever les empreintes. »

Sherlock fixa le sac, puis Greg.

« C'est malin. »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous rappelle que je suis flic. »

Sherlock hocha la tête et Greg lui tendit un second petit sac dans lequel se trouvait le minuscule cercueil. Sherlock l'observa brièvement avant de le poser.

« Vous avez quel système de sécurité ? » demanda-t-il.

Greg se mordit la lèvre, gêné.

« Je n'en ai pas. »

John rajouta une note sur son calepin, tandis que Sherlock haussait un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Vous fréquentez quotidiennement des voleurs et des tueurs et vous n'avez pas de système de sécurité chez vous ? »

Greg s'abstint de relever le fait que Sherlock pense qu'il passe ses journées à combattre des criminels de haut vol, alors que la plupart de ses journées étaient consacrées à de la paperasse. C'était assez flatteur pour son image, alors autant laisser courir.

« Je pourrais en dire autant de vous. »

Sherlock garda sa mine impassible, tandis que John éclatait de rire. Sur ses genoux, Rosie battit gaiement des bras.

« Ecoutez, reprit Greg, je veux juste que vous trouviez qui s'amuse à me harceler. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un petit malin, et je ne veux pas mêler le Yard à cette histoire. »

Sherlock réfléchit un moment, avant d'attraper le paquet de lettres.

« C'est d'accord. On s'occupe de ça. Mais vous, installez une alarme chez vous. Il est possible que ces menaces soient sérieuses.

\- Merci Sherlock. »

Le détective haussa les épaules.

« On est à court de clients en ce moment. Et puis, si je refusais votre affaire, j'aurais des comptes à rendre. »

Greg haussa un sourcil. Des comptes à rendre ? Pensait-il que sa hiérarchie s'inquiétait pour lui ?

« Croyez-moi, dit-il, mes patrons se fichent de ce qu'il peut m'arriver tant que j'arrive à l'heure au boulot. »

Sherlock le fixa sans rien dire, une expression indéchiffrable sur les traits, puis se leva et attrapa la dernière lettre et le cercueil avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Greg le regarda quitter la pièce, avant de reporter son attention sur John.

« C'est toujours comme ça lorsque vous avez un client ? »

John lui sourit en posant le calepin.

« Bien sûr que non. D'habitude il n'est pas si poli. »

 **oOo**

Une tasse de café en main, appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée, Greg regardait le technicien de l'entreprise de sécurité installer sa nouvelle alarme lorsque son téléphone sonna dans sa poche.

Il l'attrapa et jeta un coup d'œil au numéro. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais enregistré, il reconnut le numéro de Mycroft Holmes.

Il soupira. Depuis sa première rencontre avec Mycroft, celui-ci avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler dès qu'il entrait en contact avec son petit frère. Il aurait pu trouver ça touchant, mais c'était juste agaçant. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais enregistré le numéro de Mycroft. Il avait toujours l'espoir que l'aîné des Holmes cesserait de le harceler de questions ou de recommandations à propos de Sherlock.

Surtout que chaque appel finissait par la capitulation de Greg à tout ce que lui demandait Mycroft. Que ce soit de donner un coup de main à Sherlock ou bien le rejoindre à Baskerville pendant ses vacances et se retrouver à affronter un monstre issu de ses propres hallucinations.

« Je suis en vacances. » annonça-t-il en décrochant.

Il savait pertinemment que l'excuse ne marcherait pas, mais ça valait tout de même la peine d'essayer.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a amené de si bonne heure à Baker Street ? »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait blâmer Sherlock de mener la vie dure à Mycroft alors que celui-ci épiait ses moindres faits et gestes. Ils formaient à tous les deux clairement la famille la plus dysfonctionnelle de Grande Bretagne.

« Visite de courtoisie. »

Même si Mycroft battait Sherlock au jeu du « devine ce que je pense et balance le moi dans la figure », au téléphone, son mensonge devrait passer. Surtout que ce n'était pas si improbable, vu qu'il buvait régulièrement un verre ou deux avec John. Et ça leur était déjà arrivé de le faire à Baker Street. Bon, bien sûr, jamais à huit heures du matin.

Le silence s'éternisa sur la ligne, et Greg se demanda un instant si Mycroft n'avait pas raccroché. Il allait vérifier qu'il était toujours en ligne quand Mycroft reprit la parole.

« Vous avez besoin de ses services. »

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une constatation, mais Greg crut y déceler un peu de surprise. Comme si Mycroft ne s'attendait pas à sa propre déduction.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas Mycroft.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin des services de Sherlock ? continua Mycroft sans l'écouter.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à le deviner. »

Son ton était sûrement plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il passait déjà assez de son temps de travail à devoir subir le caractère des Holmes sans en plus devoir le faire pendant ses vacances.

« Auriez-vous des ennuis inspecteur ? »

Greg envisagea de lui raccrocher au nez. Près de lui, le technicien semblait avoir fini. Il remballait ses outils et lui indiqua le petit clavier désormais à côté de la porte.

« Il y a un mode d'emploi ? demanda Greg.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Mycroft.

-Mais non, pas vous. »

Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille sans écouter la réponse de Mycroft, et le posa sur le meuble de l'entrée. Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci raccrocherait.

Le technicien lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l'alarme, avant de lui donner la facture. Greg retint un juron en voyant le montant. Entre ça et la facture que n'allait pas manquer de lui envoyer Sherlock, il était bon pour se serrer la ceinture ce mois-ci.

Lorsque le technicien fut parti avec un chèque au montant astronomique, Greg reprit son téléphone et regarda l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Mycroft était toujours en ligne.

« Si vous n'avez rien d'urgent ou de capital à me dire, rappelez-moi après mes vacances, dit-il.

\- Je n'aime pas être mis en attente. Et vous ne devriez pas laisser votre téléphone allumé quand on vous donne le code de votre système d'alarme. »

Donc non seulement il se fichait que Greg n'ait pas envie de lui parler, mais en plus il avait absolument tout écouté comme un parfait malotru.

« Mycroft...

\- Soyez prudent, inspecteur. »

Greg ouvrit la bouche, surpris, sans savoir quoi dire. Mycroft avait perdu son ton hautain, et semblait presque... inquiet. Voilà qui était nouveau. Mais sans doute le faisait-il pour protéger son frère, au final, comme tout ce qu'il faisait.

« Je le suis toujours. » dit-il.

Mais Mycroft avait raccroché.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous. Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos retours, et j'espère que la suite vous emballera autant.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Greg revenait de ses courses, marchant d'un pas tranquille, lorsqu'il vit la voiture.

Une Audi noire aux vitres teintées qui roulait lentement, une cinquantaine de mètres derrière lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé, avant de continuer sa route. Mais lorsqu'il tourna dans une autre rue et qu'il vit dans que la voiture tournait également, son estomac se noua.

Clairement, il devenait paranoïaque. Il n'était pas le seul habitant de Londres, ni le seul de son quartier. Et ce genre de voiture n'était pas si inhabituel à Londres. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose, et continua sa route en se promettant d'étrangler le petit malin qui s'amusait à lui faire peur avec des lettres anonymes et le rendait complètement parano.

Lorsqu'il bifurqua encore, la voiture en fit de même. Sûrement un hasard. Et puis la voiture était encore plus loin de lui maintenant. Personne ne le suivait, et il ferait mieux de se trouver un hobby plutôt que de divaguer dès qu'une voiture tournait dans sa rue. Si ça se trouve, c'était un de ses voisins. Et il saurait quelle voiture conduisent ses voisins s'il était plus souvent chez lui et moins souvent au boulot.

Il rentra chez lui et déposa ses courses dans la cuisine, bien décidé à ne plus penser à cette voiture. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller à la fenêtre et de regarder à travers le rideau. La voiture se garait à trois immeubles du sien.

Bon. Ça ne voulait rien dire. C'était bien un voisin. Il ne l'avait juste jamais remarqué. Et là il rentrait du boulot, et allait descendre de voiture.

Greg resta dix minutes devant la fenêtre, sans que personne ne descende de la voiture. Il attendit cinq minutes de plus, puis se força à faire autre chose. Son estomac s'était tordu de plus belle.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain matin. Lorsque Greg se leva, son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir par la fenêtre si la voiture était encore là. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Soit son harceleur avait une patience infinie, soit il avait clairement raté le moment où le conducteur était descendu pour rentrer chez lui.

Mais son instinct de flic lui criait qu'il était effectivement suivi.

Et même si Sherlock passait son temps à lui rappeler son incompétence, Greg avait confiance en son instinct. Il n'était pas Sherlock Holmes, mais il était un bon flic.

Il attrapa un bol qu'il remplit de croquettes pour chat, et sortit devant sa porte pour déposer le bol au sol. C'était devenu une habitude: chaque matin, il donnait des croquettes à un chat qui traînait dans le quartier et avait visiblement décidé que Greg était son nouveau maître. Mais ce matin, il en profita pour fixer la voiture discrètement. Il était un peu loin et sa vue n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été, mais il réussit à lire le numéro de plaque. Il le mémorisa en caressant le chat tigré qui venait d'arriver et se frottait à ses jambes.

« Te voilà toi, dit-il au chat. Tu ne connais pas ta chance de n'être qu'un chat. »

Il rentra dans son appartement, et saisit son téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Sherlock.

 _Où en êtes-vous ? GL_

 _Nulle part. Votre malfrat est malin: pas d'empreinte sur la lettre ou le cercueil. Papier classique et cercueil commandé sur internet. Peut être n'importe qui. SH_

 _J'ai du nouveau. Une voiture me suit depuis hier, j'ai relevé la plaque. GL_

 _Inutile, ce n'est pas lié. SH_

Greg fronça les sourcils. Pas lié ? Il ne pouvait pas être la cible de deux tarés en même temps, ce n'était forcément pas un hasard. Même lui ne pouvait avoir autant de malchance.

 _Bien sûr que c'est lié. GL_

 _Je vous dis que non. Vais pas gâcher ressources pour ça. SH_

Greg sentit la colère monter. Il n'avait encore jamais frappé Sherlock, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait à cet instant. Il calma sa colère, sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire changer d'avis Sherlock, têtu comme il était. Il allait devoir se débrouiller, et il le ferait, tant pis pour Sherlock.

Déjà, il devait s'assurer que la voiture le suivait bel et bien.

Une heure plus tard, Greg quittait son appartement. Sans être vraiment surpris, il vit du coin de l'œil que la voiture démarrait alors qu'il passait le coin de la rue. N'ayant rien à faire de particulier, il décida de s'amuser un peu.

Il marcha près de deux heures, prenant chaque petite ruelle qu'il trouvait, et coupant au travers des parcs. Si la voiture perdait parfois sa trace, elle finissait toujours pas revenir une centaine de mètres derrière lui, comme un cerf-volant de deux tonnes qu'il aurait attaché à son poignet.

Impressionné plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû par la ténacité du conducteur, il s'arrêta pour manger sur le pouce dans un pub. Il savait qu'en un coup de fil à ses collègues, il pourrait connaître l'identité de celui qui le suivait. Mais il refusait de mêler le Yard à ses soucis. Et ses supérieurs ne manqueraient pas de lui dire qu'il gâchait les ressources de la police pour des affaires personnelles.

Et Sherlock semblait persuadé que ce n'était rien. Passé son début de colère, Greg avait bien dû admettre qu'en général, Sherlock était toujours sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Donc s'il prétendait que la voiture n'avait pas de lien avec les lettres, il était prêt à l'accepter.

Et à profiter de ses vacances.

C'est donc passablement éméché qu'il rentra chez lui à une heure avancée de la nuit. Il ne faisait même plus attention à la voiture noire toujours dans son sillage. Il grimpa les marches jusqu'à sa porte d'un pas un peu titubant, et glissa dans la flaque de sang sur le palier.

Il dégrisa aussitôt.

Il jura intérieurement d'avoir laissé son arme de service dans l'appart, et chercha autour de lui d'où venait ce sang. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver le corps du chat tigré, accroché au-dessus de la porte.

Son estomac se retourna à la vue du corps de la pauvre bête. D'abord de dégoût et de frayeur, puis de colère. L'avantage d'être flic, c'est que l'on s'habituait à ce genre de scène et que l'on pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose, et que la vue du sang ne lui donnait plus envie de vomir depuis longtemps.

Maintenant, Greg n'était plus du tout amusé.

Sans allumer la lumière de son porche, il déverrouilla sa porte et entra. Il attrapa aussitôt son revolver dans le meuble de l'entrée, et le chargea. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortait de chez lui, mais par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur le côté du bâtiment.

Il longea la rue accroupit pour que les voitures le cachent à la vue du conducteur de l'Audi, tout en espérant que ses voisins n'aient pas l'idée de regarder par leur fenêtre. La vue d'un type presque à quatre pattes avec un flingue devant leur maison leur ferait à coup sûr appeler les flics, et Greg avait d'autres plans pour la nuit que devoir expliquer à ses collègues ce qu'il faisait dans cette position en pleine nuit, et pourquoi il y avait un chat mort au-dessus de sa porte.

Arrivé près de l'Audi, il n'hésita qu'une demi seconde avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière, heureusement déverrouillée, et de grimper dans la voiture.

Le chauffeur n'eut que le temps de se retourner avec un air surpris avant que Greg ne lui colle son flingue sur le front.

« Maintenant vous allez me dire pourquoi vous me suivez, et pourquoi vous avez tué mon chat. »

Le conducteur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années à l'air pincé, n'avait rien du harceleur que s'imaginait Greg. Surtout avec son costume trois pièces. Il esquissa un geste vers sa veste, et Greg enleva la sécurité du revolver.

« Je vous déconseille d'essayer.

\- Ecoutez, vous faites erreur, je ne suis qu'un employé. Et je n'ai pas tué de chat. »

Greg haussa un sourcil.

« Et qui vous emploie ?

\- Laissez-moi attraper mon téléphone pour l'appeler.

\- Ok. Mais un geste brusque et je tire. »

L'homme glissa sa main dans sa veste lentement, et en sortit un smartphone. Il composa un numéro, et colla le téléphone à son oreille. Il était parfaitement détendu, comme s'il n'avait pas le canon d'un flingue appuyé sur le front. En fait, Greg était sûrement le plus nerveux des deux. Il se demandait dans quoi il avait mis les pieds, et surtout si ses supérieurs lui en voudraient s'il explosait la tête d'un type juste devant chez lui. Sans doute.

« Monsieur, dit l'homme dans le combiné, c'est moi... non... Il est avec moi. Je crois que vous devriez venir... »

Il se tut un moment, écoutant religieusement son interlocuteur.

« C'est qu'il a son revolver braqué sur ma tête, et j'aimerais autant éviter un incident. »

Un _incident_ ?

Dans sa carrière, Greg avait braqué pas mal de personnes, et avait même déjà tué. Mais c'était la première fois que la personne face à lui, en plus de clairement être insensible à la menace, considérait sa possible mort par balle dans la tête comme un « incident ».

« Bien monsieur. »

Il raccrocha, et reposa le téléphone sur le siège sans quitter Greg des yeux.

« Il arrive.

\- Puis-je savoir qui, nom d'un chien ?

\- Vous le verrez par vous-même. »

Ce fut peut-être la façon dont ce type était imperturbable, ou peut-être tout le mystère qu'il s'efforçait de conserver, mais Greg eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Tout ce bordel ressemblait bien aux frères Holmes. Et plus précisément à l'un des deux.

« C'est Mycroft. » dit-il.

L'homme ne réagit pas.

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous parler. »

Oh oui, c'était du Mycroft tout craché.

Il jura. Cette fois, il allait vraiment finir par envoyer la famille Holmes se faire foutre. Il en avait vraiment marre d'avoir toujours des nez dans ses affaires sans avoir rien demandé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme il s'y attendait, une seconde Audi noire se gara derrière la première, et Mycroft Holmes en descendit, son éternel parapluie en main.

Greg rangea son flingue dans sa ceinture et descendit de voiture à son tour.

« C'est extrêmement impoli de menacer quelqu'un avec une arme, lui dit aussitôt Mycroft.

\- Bordel, Mycroft, je peux savoir pourquoi ce type me suit depuis hier ? »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil en l'entendant jurer, mais ne releva pas.

« Ni vous ni mon frère n'ayant jugé bon de me dire pourquoi vous aviez besoin des services d'un détective, j'ai trouvé de bon ton de mettre en place une légère surveillance. »

Greg jura de nouveau.

« Votre frère et vous aimez peut-être jouer à ces petits jeux, mais pas moi. Ma vie ne vous regarde pas ! Je ne suis pas un simple pion dont vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, Mycroft.

\- Normalement, Jason aurait dû se montrer plus discret et ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- Je m'en contrefous ! Je ne veux pas être suivi partout comme la reine. Je sais que vous protégez les intérêts de votre frère mais là ça va trop loin ! »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne fais pas ça pour Sherlock. »

Greg ouvrit la bouche, étonné. Mycroft sembla soudain en colère.

« Vous semble-t-il si improbable que je fasse ça pour vous ? »

Quoi ?

Greg devait forcément _délirer_.

« Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il stupidement.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes inquiet pour votre sécurité et quelqu'un s'est introduit chez vous. Je voulais juste aider à vous protéger.

\- Comment...

\- Vous n'auriez pas été voir Sherlock si vous n'aviez pas peur. Vous avez reçu des menaces, et quelqu'un est entré chez vous, sinon vous n'auriez pas subitement décidé de faire poser une alarme. »

Greg soupira.

« Ce ne sont que des lettres menaçantes, avoua-t-il. Rien de plus. Pas la peine de me faire surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

\- Quelqu'un a tué son chat. »

Greg se tourna, furieux, vers Jason. De quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ?

« Ce n'est pas mon chat. » se défendit Greg.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Mycroft, qui avait les deux sourcils haussés.

« Que des lettres ? »

Greg soupira.

« Et un chat mort, mais ce n'est peut-être pas lié. »

Et le _Queen Mary_ n'était peut-être pas un bateau.

Mycroft lui lança un regard plein d'ironie.

« Oui, dit-il, je suis sûr qu'il y a un tas de gens qui tuent des chats par distraction. »

Greg se retint de rétorquer « votre frère ? ». Ce serait immature, et Mycroft devait déjà le prendre pour un imbécile sans qu'en plus il lui tende la perche.

« Ecoutez, la soirée a été longue…

\- Et alcoolisée. »

Greg le fusilla du regard.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche. » ajouta Mycroft.

Greg haussa un sourcil à son tour.

« Et il faut que je nettoie ma porte. »

Il se détourna pour rentrer chez lui, et se rendit compte après quelques pas que Mycroft le suivait. Il se tourna vers lui.

« Vous comptez me harceler toute la nuit ?

\- Juste m'assurer que tout va bien. »

C'était incroyablement _bizarre_ , même pour un Holmes, Greg devait l'admettre. Mais quelque part, il se sentait touché que quelqu'un s'inquiète un peu pour lui. Même si ce devait être pour une quelconque raison tordue menaçant la sécurité nationale.

Il continua sans un mot jusqu'à sa porte, et Mycroft leva les yeux vers le cadavre du félin avec une moue dégoûtée.

« C'est extrêmement vulgaire. »

Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je pense que c'est le but. »

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison, allumant les lumières cette fois. Il se promit de faire le tour minutieusement de son appartement une fois que Mycroft et son larbin seraient partis. Si le but de son harceleur avait été de lui faire peur, il avait réussi.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour attraper un seau, et vit Mycroft entrer derrière lui et observer l'entrée autour de lui. Le spectacle de Mycroft Holmes, avec son complet parfaitement repassé, son manteau et ses gants de cuir, dans son entrée au papier peint défraîchi était un spectacle curieux mais amusant.

Après avoir examiné tout l'espace autour de lui –sans remarque désobligeante, ce qui était un bon point pour lui– Mycroft fixa de nouveau son regard sur Greg.

« Je peux ? »

Greg haussa les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

Est-ce que Mycroft lui demandait la permission d'entrer ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il espérait que Greg l'invite à boire un thé ? Parce qu'il avait autre chose à faire à près d'une heure du matin que de faire du thé pour Mycroft Holmes.

« Est-ce que je peux laisser Jason inspecter l'intérieur ? »

 _Oh_. D'accord. C'était… étrange.

Greg envisagea tout d'abord de le rembarrer. Après tout, il venait de surprendre un larbin de Mycroft en train de le pister, et il essayait de le convaincre de ne plus le faire. Mais d'un autre côté, il comptait le faire lui-même dès que les deux hommes auraient quitté le quartier.

Il prit un air nonchalant et haussa les épaules. Tout plutôt que d'admettre qu'il appréciait le service.

« Si vous voulez. »

Il avait parlé d'un ton égal, et il était fier de penser qu'il avait semblé parfaitement calme, mais face à lui c'était Mycroft Holmes, et Mycroft Holmes savait toujours tout. Ce dernier lui adressa donc un petit sourire satisfait, lui faisant comprendre clairement qu'il avait compris son soulagement. Mais –Dieu merci– il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se tourner vers le trottoir où se trouvait Jason, et de lui faire signe.

Jason entra dans l'appartement, et dégaina une arme sans que Greg n'ait pu voir où il l'avait cachée. Il disparut dans l'escalier menant à l'étage, et Greg alla chercher ce qu'il fallait dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il revint à la porte, Mycroft était toujours dans l'entrée. Il le regarda décrocher le chat sans rien dire et le mettre dans un sac poubelle, avant de laver le mur et le sol couverts de sang. Sans un mot. Et c'était vraiment bizarre d'être là, à quatre pattes en train de laver du sang sur le sol pendant que Mycroft le regardait faire sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Greg fut presque soulagé de voir réapparaître Jason.

« Tout est clean. » dit-il.

Mycroft hocha la tête, et Jason disparut de nouveau dans la rue.

Greg continua à nettoyer, Mycroft silencieux à côté de lui, pendant une dizaine de minutes. C'était étrange d'avoir Mycroft debout près de lui alors qu'il nettoyait les restes d'un chat, mais curieusement pas tant que ça. Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant, même si Greg aurait préféré supporter Sherlock dix jours d'affilée plutôt que de l'avouer.

Quand il eut finit, il jeta le sac poubelle, et alla rincer son seau dans la cuisine avant de se laver les mains. Mycroft se tenait toujours sur le perron, comme un majordome de luxe, et cette pensée fit sourire Greg lorsqu'il revint vers le fonctionnaire.

« Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ? »

Greg décida d'être franc. De toute façon, avec les Holmes, il était inutile d'essayer de cacher quoi que ce soit.

« Vous, sur mon perron, au beau milieu de la nuit avec votre costume. »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle. »

Son ton digne fit comprendre à Greg qu'il l'avait vexé. C'était une première : en général, c'était plutôt l'inverse.

« Vous dénotez, c'est tout. » corrigea-t-il.

Mycroft se redressa un peu plus si c'était possible.

« Dois-je le prendre comme une insulte ? »

Greg haussa un sourcil. C'était presque touchant de voir l'aîné des Holmes vexé comme un enfant. Ou comme un inadapté social.

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Non. »

Mycroft esquissa un sourire tellement furtif que Greg douta un instant qu'il ait vraiment existé.

« Bien, inspecteur. Je vais vous laisser. »

Greg hocha la tête. Mycroft descendit les marches et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

« Mycroft ! »

Mycroft se retourna vers lui.

« Plus de surveillance. »

Cette fois, le sourire de Mycroft était bel et bien réel.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. »

Mycroft fit un signe de la main, et la voiture de Jason démarra avant de quitter la rue.

« Et Mycroft ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez lui, alors qu'il allait se coucher, que Greg se rendit compte que Mycroft ne lui avait pas vraiment répondu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça pour lui.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à dimanche pour la suite! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce troisième chapitre^^

Merci aux nombreux revieweurs, et pour tous les ajouts en favoris! J'espère que la suite va autant vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Greg ne fut pas vraiment surpris en trouvant une nouvelle lettre. Dans sa boîte aux lettres.

 _Désolé pour votre chat._

Sobre, mais efficace.

Greg se décida à prévenir Sherlock de la mort du chat, même s'il doutait que cette information aide le détective. Il avait plutôt peur que Sherlock décide de camper devant sa porte jusqu'à ce que son harceleur revienne.

La réponse de Sherlock fut immédiate.

 _Bien, il s'impatiente. Il va passer à l'action. SH_

 _Vous avez avancé ? GL_

 _Bien sûr. J'ai réduit le nombre de vos potentiels ennemis à sept personnes. SH_

Greg haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il savait Sherlock efficace, mais c'était autre chose de le voir en action sur sa propre affaire. Et si l'idée que le détective avait dû fouiller dans les archives de Scotland Yard de façon illégale n'était pas vraiment réjouissante.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si Sherlock ignorait encore beaucoup de choses à son sujet. C'était même lui qui lui avait dit que sa femme couchait avec son prof de gym.

Il décida d'oublier ses ennuis en passant sa journée en bord de mer. Il prit donc sa voiture et roula jusqu'à la côte. En revenant le soir, il était parfaitement détendu et ne pensait plus du tout à son harceleur lorsqu'il s'assit au comptoir de son pub favori pour assister au match de football.

Et Mycroft Holmes s'assit à côté de lui.

Greg le regarda poser son parapluie contre le comptoir, puis s'asseoir sur le tabouret près du sien, comme s'il était un habitué des lieux, l'air parfaitement impassible.

« Je croyais que vous ne deviez plus me suivre ? » dit Greg en guise de bonjour.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

« Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas mes habitudes ici ? »

Greg lui jeta un regard équivoque.

« J'avais envie de boire un verre. » dit Mycroft.

Devant le regard de Greg, il ajouta:

« Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire suivre pour savoir où vous êtes. »

Greg soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous savez que ce que vous faites est du harcèlement ? Et illégal. »

Mycroft eut un sourire ironique.

« Illégal, vraiment ?

\- Oui, pour le commun des mortels. »

Greg fit signe au barman.

« Une bière ? demanda-t-il à Mycroft.

\- Est-ce que je peux espérer qu'ils aient un scotch convenable ? »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

« Deux pintes. » commanda-t-il au barman qui s'était rapproché.

Mycroft grimaça.

« Voilà qui m'apprendra à venir dans un pub. »

Il avait prononcé le mot « pub » comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie, et Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mycoft jeta un regard sur la salle et sur l'écran retransmettant le match de football.

« C'est donc comme ça que vous passez vos soirées libres ? Avec une pinte et un match de foot ? »

Greg haussa les épaules.

« C'est sûr que ça n'a pas autant de classe que de boire tout seul un scotch dans un club silencieux. »

Greg avait été deux fois au club Diogène, le repaire de Mycroft, et ça avait été deux fois de trop à ses yeux. Ce club de riches qui s'interdisaient de parler était glauque au possible.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour ça. » se contenta de dire Mycroft.

Greg fronça les sourcils.

« Parler ?

\- Les gens en général. »

Greg rit doucement, et Mycroft lui sourit en retour. Le barman posa les pintes devant eux. Mycroft grimaça à la vue de son verre.

« Je n'ai pas bu autant de bière depuis mes études. »

Greg haussa les sourcils, et Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel devant sa mine ébahie.

« Je ne suis pas né avec un verre de scotch dans la main, vous savez.

\- Et vous allez me dire que vous adorez le foot ? »

Mycroft eut un regard équivoque qui signifiait clairement « et puis quoi encore ».

« Je n'ai jamais compris l'engouement pour ce sport en particulier. C'est d'un ennui mortel. »

Greg secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça. Est-ce que vous y avez déjà joué ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! »

Greg hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il doutait en effet que l'un des deux frères Holmes ait un jour essayé un sport se jouant en équipe. Ou en tout cas pas sans que ça se soit mal terminé.

« C'est sûrement pour ça. On comprend mieux l'engouement quand on a déjà joué. »

Il attrapa sa pinte et la leva vers Mycroft.

« A la vôtre. »

Mycroft leva également sa pinte.

« A la vôtre inspecteur.

\- Et arrêtez de m'appeler inspecteur.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Gregory. »

Greg but une gorgée de sa pinte en souriant. Bien sûr, il savait que Mycroft connaissait son prénom. Il ne devait rien ignorer de sa vie entière, en fait. Mais c'était une sensation étrange d'entendre Mycroft l'appeler par son prénom. Etrange, mais agréable. Comme beaucoup de choses concernant Mycroft ces derniers jours.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, le match retransmis était fini, mais Greg ne l'avait pas vraiment suivi. Ils avaient bu chacun une pinte, un sotch -pour faire plaisir à Mycroft- puis deux autres bières pour Greg tandis que Mycroft buvait un cognac.

Greg était un peu éméché, s'il devait être franc, et même s'il le cachait bien, il trouvait Mycroft plus volubile qu'à son arrivée.

Après avoir essayé sans succès de convertir Mycroft au football, ils avaient embrayé sur d'autres sujets, et Greg devait avouer qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous étiez venu faire dans ce pub, dit-il en terminant sa bière.

\- Je tenais juste à ce que vous rentriez sans encombre. »

Greg haussa un sourcil et dévisagea Mycroft.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû demander. Mais il se dégonfla avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. Il était content que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui; il n'avait pas besoin de gâcher son plaisir en essayant de comprendre le cerveau tordu des Holmes.

« Merci. » se contenta-t-il donc de dire.

Il reposa son verre vide, et croisa le regard de Mycroft. En tant que flic, il avait appris à décrypter les regards ou les expressions. Mais Mycroft restait pour lui complètement indéchiffrable.

Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, Greg avait prévu de passer la journée avec un ancien ami qui vivait dans le sud de Londres. Laissant sa voiture, il avait pris le métro pour s'y rendre, connaissant la circulation de cette partie de la ville.

Il vit bien sûr du coin de l'œil la Toyota noire qui avait démarré lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui, mais il avait abandonné sa paranoïa. Ce n'était qu'une voiture, cette fois.

Il s'efforça de ne pas noter que la voiture était toujours derrière lui lorsqu'il arriva à la station de métro. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas le suivre là.

C'est donc d'un pas léger qu'il s'engouffra dans la rame de métro, et ressortit sept stations plus loin.

Mais lorsqu'il vit la Toyota réapparaître en ressortant par la même bouche de métro quelques heures plus tard, il grimaça. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le chat accroché à sa porte -ou plutôt son cadavre-, il se promenait toujours avec son arme de service. Mais il ne pouvait pas menacer de son flingue tous les employés de Mycroft comme un cowboy.

Il continua donc sa route tranquillement, surveillant la voiture du coin de l'œil, et sortit son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Mycroft.

Celui-ci décrocha dès la première sonnerie. Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de le faire sourire s'il n'avait pas été autant en pétard.

« Gregory. »

Greg sourit finalement en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Son prénom complet, que lui seul utilisait.

« On avait dit plus de voiture.

\- Et j'avais pris note.

\- Changer de modèle ne vous rend pas plus discret Mycroft. Je vous rappelle que je suis flic. »

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Depuis combien de temps vous suit-il ? »

Dans la voix de Mycroft, il crut déceler un brin d'inquiétude, et il perdit son sourire.

« Il n'est pas à vous, dit-il.

\- Combien de temps ? répéta Mycroft.

\- Depuis ce matin.

\- Vous avez relevé le numéro de la plaque ? »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel, même s'il savait que Mycroft ne le voyait pas.

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

Il hésita à répéter qu'il était flic. En présence des deux frères Holmes, il avait tendance à en douter lui-même.

« Bien.

\- Je vais l'envoyer à Sherlock. Mais la dernière fois il n'a pas voulu se pencher sur cette piste.

\- Il savait que c'était moi. Je vais lui dire que ce n'est pas le cas cette fois. »

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de faire une remarque, mais Greg parvint à se retenir. Ce n'était après tout pas comme s'il avait la moindre chance de tempérer les deux génies.

Il reporta son regard sur la voiture, à l'autre bout de la rue, et effleura du bout des doigts son arme, glissée dans sa ceinture. Est-ce que son harceleur cherchait à lui faire peur ? Parce que c'était réussi.

« Gregory ? »

Greg soupira.

« Oui ?

\- Entrez dans le premier pub ou restaurant que vous verrez et envoyez-moi l'adresse. Je vous envoie un chauffeur. »

Greg aurait pu -et aurait dû- se défendre face aux ordres de Mycroft. Après tout, il avait horreur qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Mais à cet instant précis, il était seulement soulagé de ne pas avoir à finir les deux kilomètres à pieds jusque chez lui avec cette voiture derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire Mycroft, se défendit-il tout de même.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'attends l'adresse. »

Et Mycroft raccrocha.

En fait, Greg se rendit compte que c'était comme ça que l'aîné des Holmes parvenait toujours à se faire obéir : il lançait un ordre, puis écourtait la conversation avant que l'autre personne puisse protester.

Et ça marchait : Greg entra dans un café, et s'assit à une table avec un expresso après avoir envoyé par SMS le nom de l'établissement à Mycroft.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une Audi noire se garait devant la vitrine du café. Greg finit son café, et sortit sur le trottoir. La portière arrière de la voiture s'ouvrit dès qu'il posa un pied dehors. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'engouffra dans la voiture.

Dans laquelle il y avait Mycroft.

« Vous avez l'air étonné de me voir, l'accueillit l'aîné des Holmes. Vous attendiez une autre voiture ?

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir.

\- Mais j'y tenais. »

Greg lui sourit.

« Faites attention ou je pourrais m'y habituer.

\- A la voiture avec chauffeur ?

\- A vous. »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil, et Greg piqua un fard.

« Je voulais dire au fait de vous voir venir à mon secours.

\- C'est ce que j'avais compris, je vous rassure. »

Le sourire de Mycroft, légèrement moqueur, le fit rire. La voiture s'arrêta, et Greg vit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il ouvrit sa portière et se tourna vers Mycroft.

« Merci Mycroft.

\- De rien Gregory. »

Et sans réfléchir ou savoir ce qu'il faisait, Greg se pencha vers Mycroft et posa ses lèvres sur celles du fonctionnaire.

C'était plus un effleurement qu'un baiser, le temps d'une fraction de seconde.

Greg se recula aussitôt, et sans rien dire descendit de la voiture.

Il referma sa portière, et rentra chez lui sans se retourner vers la voiture une seule fois. Une fois à l'intérieur, il verrouilla sa porte et s'y adossa en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris?

Il avait embrassé Mycroft.

Embrassé.

Mycroft Holmes.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser. Plus une marque de remerciement ou d'au-revoir.

 _Oui, bien sûr Greg, tout le monde fait ça à ses amis pour les remercier._

Et qu'est-ce que Mycroft devait penser de lui ? Du peu que Greg avait vu avant de s'enfuir, Mycroft avait son masque impassible sur le visage. Il devait le croire complètement dingue.

Greg avait forcément dû être influencé par l'attitude de Mycroft. Ces derniers jours, il semblait toujours là pour lui. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que plus personne ne s'était intéressé à lui que son cerveau avait dû avoir un raté.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que Greg embrassait un homme. Avant son mariage, il avait eu une brève liaison avec un membre du sexe fort. Ça ne lui avait pas déplu, mais ensuite il avait rencontré Amy et ils s'étaient mariés et il s'était convaincu que finalement, il devait préférer les femmes. Et depuis son divorce il n'avait essayé quelque chose qu'avec des femmes, sans même penser à tenter sa chance avec un homme.

Peut-être que son cerveau avait voulu lui envoyer un message en le faisant embrasser Mycroft. Mais pourquoi Mycroft ?

Sur tous les membres de la gent masculine vivants à Londres, il avait fallu qu'il embrasse le seul spécimen qui se targuait de n'avoir aucun intérêt pour les autres êtres humains.

Mais c'était faux non ?

Mycroft avait clairement montré qu'il s'inquiétait du sort de Greg. Et il avait envoyé une voiture pour le surveiller dès que Greg avait été engager Sherlock, tout en se défendant de le faire pour celui-ci. Voiture que Sherlock avait tout de suite comprise pour ce qu'elle était : un outil de son frère.

Alors bien sûr Greg n'était pas aussi intelligent et doué pour les déductions que les frères Holmes, mais il était tout de même flic, et sans être particulièrement imbu de sa personne, tout ça montrait forcément que Mycroft s'intéressait à lui non ?

Ce qui n'était pas plus réconfortant.

Dans quoi avait-il mis les pieds ?

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve mercredi pour la suite. ! j'espère ne pas vous avoir laissé au bord de la crise cardiaque ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour à tous!

Nous atteignons avec ce chapitre le milieu de l'histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira toujours. Merci à tous les revieweurs, et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Greg dormit mal cette nuit-là.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin, il avait une lettre sur son plan de travail, près de la cafetière.

 _Votre système d'alarme est charmant._

Il froissa la lettre en jurant.

Si ce type voulait s'en prendre à lui, pourquoi déjouer son alarme pour se contenter de lui déposer une lettre ?

Il envoyant un message à Sherlock.

 _Et la voiture? GL_

Il devait admettre que c'était un brin malpoli, mais Sherlock envoyait des messages parfois pires, et Greg en avait marre de ce type qui gâchait ses vacances.

Son téléphone vibra.

 _Baker Street. Dès que possible. SH_

Greg s'habilla en vitesse, et prit sa voiture pour Baker Street sans attendre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement de Sherlock, celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil, avec des documents étalés sur la table basse devant lui.

« Sherlock. » le salua Greg.

Il tourna la tête vers la cuisine et vit John, sans sa fille cette fois, en train de préparer du café.

« Un café Greg ? »

Greg acquiesça en remerciant le dieu quelconque qui avait amené le médecin militaire un jour dans cet appartement.

Il s'assit face à Sherlock, et attendit patiemment, sans que le détective ouvre la bouche.

John eut le temps de servir les cafés et de les rejoindre dans le salon avant que Sherlock daigne parler. Et Greg le soupçonnait de le faire exprès pour que John assiste à la discussion. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé ça amusant, là il avait juste envie de secouer le détective jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il après que John se soit assis.

Sherlock décroisa les mains sous son menton, et se pencha vers les papiers étalés sur la table basse.

Greg soupira.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter ces simagrées et en venir au fait ? »

Sherlock prit un air outré.

« Je ne fais pas de simagrées !

\- Bien sûr que si, intervint John. Et je suis d'accord avec Greg, viens en au fait. »

Avec une moue que Greg aurait qualifiée de boudeuse, Sherlock s'avachit dans son fauteuil.

« Est-ce que j'ai raté les simagrées de mon frère ? »

Mycroft entra dans l'appartement avec son habituel air de propriétaire des lieux. Greg se tortilla légèrement sur son siège, gêné au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Mycroft ? grommela Sherlock.

\- C'est une simple visite de courtoisie. »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil en direction de son frère.

« C'est mon enquête. Ne mets pas ton grand nez dedans.

\- Je me contente de m'informer.

\- Tu deviens ridicule avec ta petite obsession. »

Ce fut au tour de Mycroft de hausser un sourcil.

« Ma petite obsession ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai aucune obsession Sherlock. »

Le détective le regarda avec moquerie.

« Si tu le dis. »

Greg ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise. Il savait parfaitement que les frères Holmes parlaient de lui, et il aurait souhaité ne pas le savoir. Ou bien ne pas être là. John, quant à lui, ne comprenait visiblement rien vu son expression de totale incompréhension.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ? » demanda le médecin.

Greg se racla la gorge.

« Si vous pouviez arrêter cinq minutes vos chamailleries et en venir à mon affaire, j'aimerais autant. »

Son ton était certes un peu sec, mais entre son harceleur qui était entré une nouvelle fois chez lui, et les deux frères qui parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là ou était un simple d'esprit -ce qu'il était certainement à leurs yeux- la matinée avait été plus que chargée.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Mycroft tournait un regard surpris vers lui, mais il l'ignora.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock.

\- Est-ce que le nom de Henry Miller vous rappelle quelque chose ? »

Greg réfléchit un instant.

« Non. »

Sherlock leva des yeux étonnés vers lui.

« Vraiment rien ? »

Greg soupira, agacé.

« Non, vraiment rien. Pourquoi, qui est-ce ?

\- Un homme que vous avez tué au cours d'une enquête de votre équipe. Apparemment, ce serait son frère qui vous harcèle, David Miller.

\- Eh bien son nom ne me dit rien. C'était quelle affaire ?

\- Un cambriolage.

\- Une boutique de Portobello ? »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

« Non.

\- Alors une épicerie du centre ?

\- Non plus.

\- Une maison du sud de Londres ? »

Cette fois, Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Greg remarqua que John et Mycroft le fixaient également, les sourcils haussés.

« Mais combien de cambrioleurs vous avez tué au cours de votre carrière ? » demanda Sherlock.

Greg haussa les épaules.

« Ce sont les affaires les plus courantes, et parfois les cambrioleurs sont armés. Je ne peux pas me souvenir de tous. »

Il n'aimait pas trop le ton d'excuse qu'il avait employé, mais les trois autres continuaient de le dévisager.

« C'était lors du cambriolage d'une quincaillerie, reprit Sherlock. David Miller et deux autres hommes sont entrés par effraction en pleine nuit pour tenter de voler l'argent de la caisse ainsi que du matériel. »

Greg acquiesça distraitement. Il n'osait pas avouer que ça ne lui disait toujours rien. Est-ce que Sherlock ne s'était pas trompé avec les enquêtes d'un autre inspecteur ?

Le regard accusateur de Sherlock le sortit de ses pensées.

« Vous ne savez toujours pas de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Mais c'était il y a combien d'années ?

-C'était il y a deux ans. En tout cas, vous êtes intervenu et David Miller a sorti une arme. Vous l'avez tué en ripostant. Les deux autres sont en prison.

\- Je crois que je m'en souviens. Le nom de la quincaillerie était un jeu de mot non ?

\- _Serre-moi la pince_. » dit John en consultant son bloc-notes.

Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ça je m'en souviens.

\- Mais pas du type que vous y avez tué ? » demanda Sherlock.

Connaissant la faculté exceptionnelle qu'avait Sherlock de ne rien retenir -comme par exemple le prénom de Greg- l'inspecteur le trouvait assez gonflé de lui faire une remarque.

« Une fois mes rapports rédigés, je m'efforce d'oublier les affaires auxquelles j'ai participé. Il n'y a que comme ça que je peux continuer à faire ce boulot. »

Il fusilla Sherlock du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Je peux comprendre la suppression de données mentales.

\- Et vous êtes sûr que c'est son frère ?

\- C'est tout simple, en fait. Le numéro de plaque de la voiture qui vous suivait était bien évidemment celui d'une voiture volée. Mais cette voiture a été volée à…

\- On est obligés d'écouter tes explications ? intervint John. Tu ne pourrais pas passer directement à la conclusion ? »

Le regard scandalisé de Sherlock fit sourire Greg. Il détourna le visage pour ne pas que Sherlock voit son hilarité, et croisa le regard de Mycroft, qui avait l'air aussi amusé que lui.

« Bref, reprit John, c'est bien son frère, aucun doute là-dessus. Et c'est un petit génie, je pense qu'il finira par réussir à déjouer votre système d'alarme...

\- C'est déjà fait. » le coupa Greg.

Mycroft tourna le visage tellement vite vers lui que Greg cru un instant qu'il s'était tordu le cou.

« Quand ? demanda-t-il.

\- Cette nuit. Il a laissé une nouvelle lettre.

\- Vous auriez dû prévenir Sherlock. »

Greg haussa les épaules.

« Ça n'apporte rien de plus à l'enquête.

\- En effet, confirma Sherlock. Mais ça peut nous permettre de l'attendre. Hector Miller est un malade mental qui a fait un long séjour en institut psychiatrique pour une tentative d'homicide sur une femme qui avait pris sa place de parking. Il va forcément finir par essayer de vous tuer. Il suffit donc de l'attendre chez vous.

\- C'est hors de question. » intervint Mycroft d'un ton péremptoire.

Sherlock bondit de son fauteuil.

« Très bien, dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à Mycroft. Nous allons installer une surveillance de votre appartement la nuit.

\- C'est hors de question Sherlock. » répéta Mycroft.

Sherlock se tourna vers son frère.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est le seul moyen !

\- Utiliser l'inspecteur comme appât ?

\- Oui.

\- Trouve autre chose. »

Greg se leva pour interrompre la dispute.

« Je suis d'accord avec Sherlock. » dit-il.

Les deux Holmes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Parfait ! s'exclama Sherlock. Maintenant qu'il a joué avec vos nerfs il ne devrait plus tarder à passer à l'action.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? » demanda Mycroft.

Greg hocha la tête.

« Oui. J'en ai marre de ce petit jeu et je veux pouvoir profiter de ce qu'il reste de mes vacances. »

Et dormir sans glisser son revolver sous son oreiller et une chaise sous sa poignée de porte de chambre.

Mycroft soupira.

« Très bien. »

Il dit ça comme s'ils avaient tous besoin de son accord pour se lancer, et Greg dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Sherlock se lança dans ses plans de surveillance, et Greg ayant ordre d'agir comme d'habitude, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Mycroft le suivit vers la sortie, et Greg ne doutait pas qu'à la surveillance de Sherlock il pourrait ajouter une voiture envoyée par Mycroft. Et il ne savait trop quoi faire de cette information. Ni où il en était.

Arrivé en bas des marches de l'immeuble, il se tourna vers Mycroft.

« Ecoutez, je voulais vous dire, pour hier... »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil curieux.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, et j'aimerais autant qu'on oublie ça. »

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi gêné depuis des années, et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Mycroft eut un sourire amusé.

« J'avais déjà oublié, Gregory, ne vous excusez pas. »

 _Oh. Bien._

C'était peut-être un peu vexant. Mais Mycroft disait sans doute ça par politesse. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié que Greg l'avait embrassé, même furtivement, si ?

En fait, il était quasiment sûr que Mycroft s'intéressait à lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui ?

Il devait se moquer de lui.

« Bien. » dit-il simplement.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de Mycroft et sortit.

 **oOo**

Greg s'assit au comptoir du pub en soupirant.

Il avait au début choisi de passer sa soirée chez lui. Mais savoir que dehors il y avait sans doute son harceleur, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et un employé de Mycroft guettant ses moindres faits et gestes avait fini par le faire fuir. Il était donc venu se réfugier dans son pub habituel, attendant une heure indécente pour rentrer chez lui.

Il commanda une vodka, et le barman eut l'air étonné.

« Mauvaise journée ?

\- Mauvaise semaine. »

Le barman hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, et lui servit sa vodka.

Le tabouret à côté de lui fut tiré, et Greg n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui venait de s'installer.

« Vous m'avez encore suivi. » dit-il à Mycroft.

Il n'arrivait même plus à en être énervé.

« Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, dit Mycroft. Vous êtes assez routinier. »

Greg se tourna vers Mycroft.

« C'est une insulte ? »

Mycroft lui sourit.

« Pourquoi ça en serait une ? »

Greg lui sourit aussi.

« Je ne sais pas. Parfois, tout ce que disent les Holmes ressemble à une critique.

\- Je ne suis pas Sherlock.

\- Je sais. »

Greg attrapa sa vodka, et la but cul sec. Lorsqu'il déposa le verre devant lui, Mycroft le regardait d'un air amusé.

« Est-ce Sherlock ou moi qui vous donne envie de vous soûler ? »

Greg fit signe au barman d'en servir deux autres.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être les deux. »

Mycroft eut l'air blessé, et Greg secoua la tête.

« Mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. »

Mycroft acquiesça. Le barman déposa les deux verres devant eux, et l'aîné des Holmes fit la grimace.

« Je crois que j'apprécie la vodka encore moins que la bière. »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel et leva son verre vers Mycroft.

« Taisez-vous et buvez. »

Mycroft attrapa son verre et trinqua avec Greg.

« A la vôtre Gregory. »

Cette fois, Greg ne but qu'une gorgée tandis que Mycroft avalait la moitié de son verre avant de grimacer.

« Je sais que vous ne savez pas quoi penser de moi, dit-il en reposant son verre.

-En effet. » avoua Greg.

Mycroft planta son regard dans le sien.

« Vous pouvez me poser les questions qui vous trottent dans la tête. Je ne suis pas réputé pour ma franchise, mais je vous répondrais au mieux. »

Greg attrapa son verre et fit tournoyer le liquide incolore. En fait, il n'avait qu'une seule question à poser à Mycroft : est-ce que ce dernier s'intéressait vraiment à lui ?

Le reste des interrogations qu'il avait, ce n'était qu'entre lui et lui-même.

Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, le téléphone de Mycroft se mit à sonner.

« Oui ? » dit ce dernier en décrochant.

Il se détourna légèrement, et Greg ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

« Bien. Comme prévu… Non, je l'ignore... Parfait... Je serai là dans un quart d'heure. »

Il raccrocha, et se tourna vers Greg.

« Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser. »

Greg hocha la tête. Ils burent leurs verres, et Mycroft déposa un billet sur le comptoir.

« C'est ma tournée. »

Ils sortirent du pub, Mycroft le devançant, et Greg se sentit idiot de ne pas avoir le courage de poser sa question à Mycroft. Ils étaient à peine sortis sur le trottoir qu'une voiture noire vint se garer près d'eux.

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse déposer ? »

Greg secoua la tête.

« Non merci, j'aime bien marcher pour rentrer chez moi. »

Il évita d'ajouter qu'en général cette petite marche servait à le dégriser avant d'aller se coucher.

« Comme vous voulez. »

Mycroft s'arrêta près de la voiture, et planta son regard dans celui de Greg.

« Gregory, vous avez compris que vous me plaisiez. »

C'était tellement soudain et franc que Greg se sentit piquer un fard.

« Oui, dit-il tellement bas qu'il ne fut pas sûr que Mycroft l'ait entendu.

\- Je tiens à vous, continua Mycroft. Mais je ne vous forcerai jamais à rien. Si vous voulez que j'oublie votre geste d'hier soir, je le ferai. Sinon, eh bien, vous connaissez mon numéro. »

Greg se sentit statufié.

Mycroft lui avait dit qu'il essaierait d'être franc, mais il était loin de s'attendre à une déclaration aussi directe. Mais il avait sa réponse. Oui, il plaisait à Mycroft. L'aîné des Holmes s'intéressait réellement à lui.

Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait ?

« Bonne nuit, Gregory. »

Sur un dernier hochement de tête, Mycroft se tourna vers la portière de la voiture pour l'ouvrir.

« Mycroft ? »

Mycroft se retourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Et Greg n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire.

Alors, sans réfléchir, il s'approcha de Mycroft et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Oui, je sais, je ne suis qu'un monstre de couper ce chapitre ici.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si Greg décide d'agir à la fin du chapitre ^^

A dimanche!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous pour ce chapitre cinq!

Enfin la suite de ce baiser ^^

Merci pour toutes les reviews, et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours que Greg embrassait Mycroft.

Sauf que la première fois, il s'était écarté aussitôt, sans même essayer de savoir ce qu'il avait ressenti. Là, il plaqua ses lèvres plus fortement sur celles de Mycroft, et ne s'écarta pas.

Déjà, parce que la sensation était différente. Ils étaient tous les deux debout, et Mycroft était légèrement plus grand que Greg, ce qui était nouveau pour lui. Ensuite, parce qu'une pression des lèvres de Mycroft vint répondre à celle de ses lèvres presque aussitôt, comme si l'aîné des Holmes n'avait attendu que ça. Ce qui était d'ailleurs sans doute le cas.

En sentant la pression des lèvres contre les siennes, Greg passa sa main dans la nuque de Mycroft, et caressa les lèvres de sa langue. Elles lui cédèrent aussitôt le passage, et la langue de son vis-à-vis vint à la rencontre de la sienne.

C'était un baiser doux, et Greg enregistra toutes les informations qui atteignaient son cerveau : le nez de Mycroft qui frôlait son visage, l'odeur boisée de son parfum, la douceur des cheveux de sa nuque, et la main gantée de cuir qui vint se poser sur son visage.

Greg sursauta légèrement en sentant le froid du cuir sur sa joue, mais Mycroft accentua son baiser, l'empêchant de se reculer.

Et Greg perdit le contrôle.

Sa deuxième main vint également attraper la nuque de Mycroft, et il grogna contre ses lèvres. Leur baiser se fit plus intense et passionné, et Greg plaqua son corps contre celui de Mycroft. Il n'avait pas été aussi embrasé par un baiser depuis des années.

Puis Mycroft se recula brutalement.

Greg laissa retomber ses mains tandis que celle de Mycroft restait sur sa joue. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, et se fixèrent quelques instants sans rien dire. Lorsque Greg ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Mycroft le coupa avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Gregory, ne t'excuse pas ! »

Sa voix était un peu plus rauque que d'ordinaire, et Greg ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Parce qu'il savait que ça voulait dire que Mycroft le désirait – au cas où le baiser qu'il venait de lui donner n'aurait pas suffi à le comprendre- mais aussi parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire : s'excuser.

« Bien, alors je ne suis pas désolé. »

Sa voix aussi trahissait son désir. C'était à la fois gênant et excitant.

« Moi non plus. »

Mycroft fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, puis soupira.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

Greg acquiesça.

« Je sais. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants de plus ainsi, presque collés l'un à l'autre, la main de Mycroft toujours sur la joue de Greg. Puis la main quitta son visage, et sur un dernier regard Mycroft s'engouffra dans la voiture.

Greg resta planté là sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'en aille. Puis il tourna les talons et rentra chez lui. Cette fois, la marche l'aiderait à calmer son désir.

Il avait pleinement conscience d'être en train de tomber dans les filets de Mycroft. Mais comme ce dernier l'avait dit, il ne le forçait à rien, et il le faisait donc de son plein gré.

Savoir si c'était une bonne chose était une autre affaire.

Il ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain matin, aucune lettre ne l'attendait dans sa cuisine. A la place, il y avait le cadavre d'un chien.

Il eut un haut le cœur en découvrant l'animal sur le sol. Il reconnut le chien de voisins plus haut dans la rue, et il se sentit désolé pour eux. Mais surtout pour lui.

Une bouffée de panique le saisit, et il attrapa son flingue qu'il avait glissé dans la ceinture de son caleçon en se levant. Il avait dormi la main crispée sur l'arme, une chaise coincée sous la poignée de sa porte de chambre. Et il avait peu dormi, mais épuisé par ses dernières nuits agitées, son sommeil avait été plus que lourd. Mais comment avait-il pu ne rien entendre ?

Miller avait dû faire ça vite, entrer et déposer le cadavre avant de ressortir.

Greg recula d'un pas, et glissa dans la flaque de sang sur son carrelage. Il tomba par terre, et la douleur de la chute lui fit recouvrer son sang-froid.

Ce n'était qu'une scène de crime comme une autre.

 _Ressaisis-toi._

Déjà, envoyer un message à Sherlock.

Il se releva en prenant garde à ne pas mettre encore plus de sang partout, et saisit son téléphone.

 _Alors cette surveillance? GL_

 _RAS. Je pense qu'il viendra la nuit prochaine. SH_

Pour toute réponse, Greg prit en photo le cadavre du chien et l'envoya au détective.

Il s'appuya ensuite au plan de travail, avant de se rappeler qu'il était couvert de sang et qu'il était en train d'en étaler partout. Il jura, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était épuisé par tout ça, et surtout il devait bien l'admettre : il avait peur. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis envoya un message à Mycroft.

 _Tu es occupé ? GL_

Il avait envie de l'appeler et d'entendre sa voix. C'était sans doute ridicule et il préférait ne pas savoir ce que Mycroft en déduirait, mais à cet instant il s'en fichait. Depuis le début de cette histoire, la présence de Mycroft l'avait chaque fois rassuré sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

Son téléphone vibra et il regarda l'écran.

 _J'arrive. MH_

Sans doute Mycroft en avait déduit plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il s'en voulait de le déranger pour une histoire idiote, mais d'un autre côté le message le rassura légèrement.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte. Greg alla ouvrir et trouva Sherlock et John sur son palier. Il remarqua à ce moment-là que son alarme était désactivée. Il se rappelait pourtant parfaitement l'avoir activée la veille. Sherlock suivit son regard jusqu'au boîtier.

« Il l'a désactivée depuis l'intérieur je pense.

\- Par où serait-il entré ? »

Le détective entra et regarda autour de lui, et Greg ferma la porte derrière John. Le médecin le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Greg se rendit compte du spectacle qu'il offrait : vêtu d'un tee-shirt Rolling Stones et d'un caleçon, son flingue à la main, et du sang jusqu'à la taille.

« Oui, c'est le sang du chien, j'ai glissé dedans.

\- J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama Sherlock.

Ils le rejoignirent devant la fenêtre qu'avait empruntée Greg pour sortir surprendre l'employé de Mycroft.

« Il n'a pu passer que là pour qu'on ne le voit pas depuis la rue. Et ensuite venir désactiver l'alarme. »

Ils suivirent le détective jusque dans la cuisine, où il observa le cadavre du chien.

« Comment a-t-il pu désactiver l'alarme ? demanda Greg

\- Vous êtes sûr que personne n'a le code ? demanda John.

\- Juste l'installateur. »

Et Mycroft. Mais Greg jugea l'information inutile vu qu'il doutait que le fonctionnaire s'amuse à venir déposer des cadavres d'animaux chez lui. Et cette information permettrait sans doute à Sherlock d'en deviner beaucoup trop sur ce qu'il se passait entre son frère et lui.

« Ce n'est pas un système très compliqué, dit Sherlock. Avec le bon appareil, on peut brouiller les capteurs et désactiver le système sans avoir le code.

\- Je veux bien jouer les appâts, mais si vous ne pouvez pas voir un type qui entre chez moi en pleine nuit avec un cadavre de chien, ça ne sert à rien de rester dans la rue toute la nuit ! »

Greg savait qu'il était un peu agressif et injuste envers Sherlock, mais il avait engagé le détective justement pour que tout ça s'arrête, et c'était complètement raté.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui dormait pendant que ce type venait jeter un cadavre dans ma cuisine.

\- Je dormais parce que vous étiez sensé surveiller ma maison.

\- Vous aimez répéter que vous êtes flic, vous n'aviez qu'à monter la garde devant votre porte.

\- Et vous aimez dire que vous êtes plus intelligent que tout le monde, pourtant vous n'avez pas vu ce type ni n'avez pu suivre sa piste.

\- J'ai pu vous dire qui c'était, mais je ne peux pas toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur lui.

\- Vous devriez ! »

Le ton avait monté, et Greg avait une forte envie de frapper Sherlock.

« Ce type n'est pas Moriarty, et vous m'avez dit que vous l'attraperiez, alors faites-le !

\- Si c'est si facile, alors pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même ?

\- C'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Ils se tournèrent d'un seul geste vers l'entrée de la cuisine où Mycroft venait d'apparaître.

« J'ai frappé, s'excusa-t-il, mais vous criiez tellement fort que vous ne m'avez pas entendu. »

Il embrassa la scène du regard. Le corps du chien, le sang partout, John en retrait et Sherlock et un Greg couvert de sang et un revolver à la main en train de se disputer.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en détaillant Greg.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« C'est encore plus vulgaire que la dernière fois. » ajouta Mycroft en regardant le cadavre avec dégoût.

Sherlock se tourna vers son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

« La dernière fois ? Le chat ? »

Greg se rendit compte que la présence de Mycroft la nuit où il avait trouvé le chat devant sa porte devait donner des informations qu'il ne souhaitait lui-même pas savoir à Sherlock. Il choisit de l'ignorer.

« Oui, répondit Greg. Il m'a laissé une lettre le lendemain pour s'en vanter.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de cette lettre. » remarqua Sherlock.

Greg soupira.

« Je ne vais pas vous apporter mon courrier quotidien, il laisse tout le temps de nouvelles lettres. expliqua-t-il.

\- Vous me cachez des informations et vous attendez de moi que je résolve l'affaire ? »

Ce fut au tour de Mycroft de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu ne lui as pas transmis toutes les lettres ?

\- A quoi bon ? Ça n'aurait rien changé à l'affaire.

\- J'aurais au moins eu toutes les cartes en main. »

C'était de la pure mauvaise foi, Greg le savait, et Sherlock aussi, bien qu'il s'en défende.

« A quoi bon vu que vous ne l'avez même pas vu venir avec un chien mort ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez fait mieux en n'entendant rien.

\- Temps mort, les filles ! » intervint John.

Greg retourna s'adosser au plan de travail, et tant pis pour le sang qu'il étalait partout. Il posa son revolver à côté de lui, et se massa les tempes en soupirant.

Une main se posa sur sa nuque, et il se détendit en reconnaissant l'odeur de Mycroft. Il leva les yeux vers le fonctionnaire.

« Maintenant que l'on sait que c'était une mauvaise idée, je pense qu'il faudrait changer de plan. » dit Mycroft.

Il se tourna vers Sherlock, qui secoua la tête.

« Un appât est le seul moyen d'attraper Miller. Il est trop malin. Et personne ne t'a dit de venir t'en mêler. »

Greg se tortilla légèrement, gêné.

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir. »

Bon, il ne lui avait pas vraiment dit, mais le résultat était le même.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Quant à John, il avait les yeux fixés sur la main que Mycroft avait posée sur la nuque de Greg et les sourcils tellement haussés qu'ils touchaient presque ses cheveux.

« Je reste toujours en charge de cette affaire et rester dans cet appartement est la meilleure solution. »

Mycroft se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est trop dangereux.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Mycroft. » ajouta John.

Sherlock se tourna vers le médecin.

« Nous n'attraperons jamais Miller si nous ne l'attendons pas là où il est sûr de venir.

\- Il n'est pas obligé de savoir que je ne suis pas là. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Greg.

« On fait comme hier soir, dit-il, sauf qu'après être rentré, je sors par la fenêtre et vais dormir à l'hôtel. »

Sherlock y réfléchit quelques instants.

« Ça peut marcher. Ce n'est pas bête. Ça me va. »

Il se tourna vers Mycroft.

« Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sûr. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Greg se redressa.

« Je n'ai besoin ni de votre autorisation, ni de celle de votre frère. » dit-il à Sherlock.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mycroft pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas vexé, mais celui-ci lui souriait posément, et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Et maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, ajouta Greg, j'aimerais bien pouvoir nettoyer ma cuisine. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, et s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine.

« Ferme la bouche, John. » dit-il.

Le médecin ferma la bouche, et cessa de dévisager Greg et Mycroft. Greg se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il laissa le détective et son ami sortir, puis se tourna vers Mycroft.

« Merci d'être venu. J'espère que je n'ai pas interrompu quelque chose d'important.

\- Je serais venu quoi qu'il arrive. »

Et Greg n'en doutait pas. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'il avait envoyé ce SMS à Mycroft. Il savait que ce dernier serait disponible pour lui, et qu'il accourrait s'il lui demandait.

Il détourna son regard avant de céder à son envie d'embrasser Mycroft. Se peloter au-dessus d'un cadavre de chien était assez glauque en soi, mais en plus il n'était pas sûr que le costume de Mycroft survive à un contact avec lui alors qu'il était couvert de sang.

Il attrapa donc un sac poubelle et de quoi nettoyer le sol sous l'évier. Il commençait à devenir expert en la matière.

« Je vais t'aider. » proposa Mycroft.

Greg secoua la tête.

« Hors de question, tu vas tâcher ton costume. »

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je me contrefiche de mon costume. »

Il prit les produits des mains de Greg, et se mit à nettoyer le sol dès que Greg eut mis le chien dans le sac.

« On pourrait demander à Jason de le faire. »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hors de question que ton chauffeur vienne nettoyer le sol de ma cuisine.

\- Si tu savais ce que sa fonction l'amène à faire.

\- Je préfère justement ne pas le savoir. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Greg se nettoya ensuite grossièrement les jambes. Il devrait prendre une douche, mais d'abord nettoyer ses pieds qui avaient laissés des empreintes de sang jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il s'assit sur le plan de travail, et mit ses pieds dans l'évier. Puis il ouvrit le robinet et soupira.

Il était épuisé. Fatigué d'avoir peur, et d'être toujours sur ses gardes. C'étaient ses premières vacances depuis plus de six mois, et il risquait de retourner travailler encore plus épuisé. Si Miller ne le tuait tout simplement pas avant.

« Gregory ? »

Il leva la tête vers Mycroft, qui le regardait d'un air soucieux. Il lui fit un léger sourire.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. »

C'était tellement inattendu, et en même temps ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre, qu'il sentit son sourire se figer et son expression se craqueler.

« Je suis fatigué, Mycroft. C'est tout. »

Mycroft hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, et vint devant l'évier.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Il attrapa le pied droit de Greg, et commença à le nettoyer sous le filet d'eau.

« Mycroft, tu n'es pas obligé…

\- Mais je veux le faire. »

Alors Greg se tut et se laissa faire. Et c'était étrangement réconfortant.

Il observa Mycroft lui laver les pieds avec soin, ses longs doigts fins et agiles frottant doucement sa peau. C'était à la fois intime et touchant. Mais pas étrange. En fait, il y avait désormais peu de choses concernant Mycroft qu'il trouvait étrange.

Et il sut à ce moment-là qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Mycroft Holmes.

Ça aurait dû lui faire peur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être parce que Mycroft le laissait prendre les choses en main. Cet obsédé du contrôle le laissait décider de ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux, lui garantissant chaque fois une porte de sortie.

Mycroft ferma le robinet et attrapa un torchon pour lui essuyer les pieds.

« Mycroft. »

Ce dernier, le torchon dans les mains, leva les yeux vers Greg, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Mycroft posa le torchon sans rien dire, et se rapprocha de Greg sans hésiter. Il posa sa main droite sur sa joue, et l'embrassa.

Greg crocheta la nuque de Mycroft et le tira vers lui, ouvrant ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue de son vis-à-vis. La deuxième main de Mycroft vint se poser sur l'autre joue de Greg, et il le tira doucement vers lui.

Se redressant sur le plan de travail, Greg se rapprocha de Mycroft sans cesser de l'embrasser, et s'assit face à ce dernier, ses jambes de chaque côté de lui. Il tira Mycroft vers lui à son tour, et celui-ci fit glisser ses mains pour les placer sur sa taille.

Le contact électrisa Greg, qui referma ses jambes sur le corps de Mycroft. Placé comme il l'était, son érection rencontra le ventre de Mycroft, et celui-ci gémit contre sa bouche, avant de se détacher légèrement de Greg, mettant fin à leur baiser.

« Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter, dit Mycroft, essoufflé, avant que ça ne dégénère. »

Ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir, et Greg songea que c'était la chose la plus sexy qu'il ait vu.

« Ce ne serait pas un problème. » dit-il.

Mycroft lui sourit.

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec le président sud-coréen dans une demi-heure. »

Greg se retint de soupirer de frustration. Mycroft se recula pour le laisser descendre du plan de travail. Greg s'exécuta, et essaya de retrouver un peu de sang-froid. Aussi peu habillé qu'il l'était, son boxer ne cachait rien de son excitation. Mais Mycroft se contentait de lui sourire d'un air taquin, son propre pantalon étant devenu apparemment un peu serré.

« Je t'aurais bien proposé un thé, mais je n'en ai plus.

\- Il faut que j'y aille de toute façon. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes, un sourire aux lèvres, puis Mycroft déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Greg.

C'était la première fois que Mycroft prenait l'initiative, et Greg fut désolé que le contact soit si court. Mais il valait mieux si Mycroft voulait arriver à l'heure à son rendez-vous. Et s'il voulait enfiler un costume non tâché de sang avant.

« Bonne journée, Gregory.

\- Bonne journée, Mycroft. »

Il regarda Mycroft sortir, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'était pas très "action" (enfin ça dépend pour qui ;-) ) mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

A mercredi!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous!

Merci à tous els fidèles encore présents, et à tous ceux m'ayant laissé une review.

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Le dernier et l'épilogue seront posté en même temps dimanche.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Greg éteignit les lumières du rez-de-chaussée, avant de monter dans sa chambre comme chaque soir. Il s'assit sur son lit, et attendit quelques minutes, avant d'éteindre la lumière de la chambre à son tour. Il redescendit ensuite lentement les escaliers, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas passer devant les fenêtres visibles depuis la rue.

Il sortit comme prévu par la fenêtre donnant sur le côté, et passa à l'arrière de la maison. Il héla ensuite un taxi et donna l'adresse d'un de ses amis. Celui-ci, absent de Londres pendant quelques semaines, lui avait donné l'autorisation d'y venir quand bon lui semblait. Solution qui plaisait plus à Greg qu'aller dormir à l'hôtel. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps cette situation allait durer.

Même s'il était tard, Greg n'avait pas sommeil lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement. Entre son harceleur, les cadavres d'animaux et la relation qui s'installait entre Mycroft et lui, il avait le cerveau en ébullition, et le sommeil le fuyait. Pour couronner le tout, une migraine commençait à poindre sous son crâne.

Laissant les lumières éteintes pour ne pas brutaliser ses yeux, il trouva une bougie qu'il alluma et posa sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se fit couler un bain brûlant, et s'y glissa avec un soupir de bonheur.

Il dû s'assoupir dans la baignoire, parce qu'il se réveilla en sursaut. L'eau du bain était froide et la bougie éteinte. Il sortit de l'eau en frissonnant, sa migraine toujours lancinante, et chercha à tâtons le briquet qu'il avait posé près de la bougie, lorsqu'il comprit ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Le son était léger, discret, mais parfaitement audible dans l'appartement silencieux: quelqu'un était en train de forcer la serrure.

Les sens en alerte, il attrapa son flingue près de ses vêtements, et enfila son jean d'une seule main, le revolver pointé vers la porte.

Il alla ensuite vers le salon, restant à l'angle du couloir, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée. En dépit de la pénombre, il vit qu'elle était parfaitement immobile. Soit la personne derrière avait abandonné, soit elle était déjà entrée.

Il fit un pas dans le salon, et quelqu'un le frappa à la tête.

La violence du choc le fit tomber par terre, mais fort heureusement il resta conscient, le coup ayant touché sa tempe.

Sa migraine plus forte que jamais, il gémit tout en se redressant, s'efforçant de se tourner vers son agresseur, cherchant son arme qui avait échappé de ses mains.

« Je suis vraiment content que vous ne dormiez pas. »

Il leva les yeux vers la voix, tandis que du métal froid se posait sur son front. Agenouillé sur le sol, Greg ne voyait que les contours de son agresseur, mais ne doutait pas que ce soit David Miller.

« Vous êtes mon mystérieux correspondant je suppose. » dit-il avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Il était en mauvaise posture. Il ne voyait rien, son arme était perdue sur le sol, son agresseur était armé, et surtout personne ne viendrait l'aider. Il regretta un bref instant de n'avoir pas voulu mêler la police à cette histoire, avant de se ressaisir.

Réfléchis, Greg.

Il devait agir comme un flic. Et déjà énumérer mentalement ce qu'il savait.

« Si vous aviez dormi, j'aurais pris beaucoup moins de plaisir à la fin de mon petit jeu. » continua Miller.

Miller avait l'avantage. Mais c'était un déséquilibré. Il devait le faire perdre du temps, et essayer de le déstabiliser pour reprendre le dessus physiquement une fois que le moment serait bon. Et cette partie serait la plus difficile: Miller avait l'air grand, et Greg était toujours à moitié assommé par le coup reçu et sa migraine.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda-t-il.

Le bluff était tout ce qu'il avait.

« Je m'appelle David Miller. Mon nom doit vous être familier.

\- Non. On se connaît ? »

Il avait plus qu'à espérer que Miller entre dans son jeu.

« Vous avez tué mon frère. »

Greg haussa les épaules.

« J'ai tué beaucoup de monde. »

C'était tellement stupide qu'il faillit rire lui-même en s'entendant parler. Mais après tout, c'était la vérité : avant que Sherlock ne lui parle de Miller, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Vous l'avez tué alors qu'il cambriolait une quincaillerie pour tenter de s'en sortir. »

Si Miller pensait que son frère cambriolait une quincaillerie pour « s'en sortir » alors qu'il était armé et ses deux complices aussi, et qu'ils avaient tabassé le gérant, alors il était bien plus cinglé qu'il ne le pensait.

Il devait se dépêcher d'agir. A force d'être agenouillé, ses genoux commençaient à être douloureux, et il avait des fourmis dans les pieds. S'il devait sauter sur Miller et lui prendre son arme, il allait falloir être rapide et avoir beaucoup de chance.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. Vous ne vous trompez pas de flic ? »

Le canon du revolver se recula légèrement de son front sous la surprise de son propriétaire.

« Bien sûr que je ne me trompe pas ! s'énerva-t-il. Vous l'avez tué et vous ne vous souvenez même pas de lui ?

\- Si je devais me souvenir de tous les minables que je tue... »

C'était l'instant décisif : soit Miller le tuait pour avoir insulté son frère, soit il perdait sa contenance.

Le revolver s'écarta du visage de Greg, tandis que Miller se mettait à crier.

« Mon frère n'était pas un minable ! »

Sans le laisser continuer, Greg se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber au sol. Miller tira un coup de feu, et Greg entendit l'impact dans le mur. Il donna un coup dans la main de Miller, et le revolver s'envola plus loin.

Abandonnant l'idée de récupérer le flingue de Miller, Greg envoya son poing dans le visage de Miller et entreprit de lui grimper dessus pour l'immobiliser. Il sentit alors une vive douleur dans le bras et se recula.

Touchant son bras, il sentit un liquide chaud s'en écouler. Ce salopard avait un couteau sur lui.

Il sentit Miller s'approcher, et donna un coup de pied en espérant le toucher. Un grognement de douleur lui confirma qu'il l'avait touché, et à en croire le craquement qui se fit entendre, il avait dû lui casser quelque chose, peut-être bien le nez.

« Espèce d'ordure ! » cria Miller.

Sa voix avait une sonorité nasale qui confirma à Greg qu'il avait bien touché le visage de Miller.

Il se rapprocha et donna un autre coup dans la direction qu'il espérait être celle de la main de Miller. Celui-ci grogna, puis se jeta vers Greg. Il lui assena un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, et Greg se sentit basculer en arrière.

Aussitôt, Miller lui grimpa dessus pour l'immobiliser à son tour.

« Je voulais prendre mon temps pour vous tuer, inspecteur, mais finalement je vais faire ça vite. »

Greg vit un reflet argenté, celui du couteau que Miller tenait toujours, et profita de discerner son contour pour attraper sa gorge à deux mains et serrer.

Miller lâcha le couteau aussitôt que et agrippa les mains de Greg avec les siennes. Greg resserra sa prise, serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Et un coup de feu retentit.

Ce fut tellement soudain que Greg relâcha sa prise. Aussitôt, le corps de Miller lui tomba dessus et la lumière s'alluma.

Aveuglé, Greg gémit, puis ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et il tenta de regarder autour de lui en poussant comme il le pouvait le corps de Miller. Deux bras saisirent alors Miller, et l'écartèrent de Greg, qui put se redresser.

Les bras appartenaient à Jason, revolver en main, qui tendit sa main libre à Greg pour l'aider à se relever. Greg se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Miller, dont l'impact de balle à l'arrière de la tête assurait qu'il ne se relèverait pas.

« Il faut appeler la police. » dit Greg.

Jason rengaina son arme.

« C'est déjà fait. Je les ai appelés dès que j'ai vu Miller entrer. »

Greg hocha la tête.

Il était encore confus. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, et remarqua que son bras saignait toujours. Il regarda la plaie en grimaçant. Jason vint près de lui et attrapa son bras afin d'examiner la blessure.

« Il va vous falloir des points de suture. »

Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa tête, touchant du bout des doigts sa tempe douloureuse et son menton, avant de regarder ses paupières. Greg était tellement sonné qu'il se laissa faire sans réagir.

Il avait mal. Et Miller était mort. Et Jason l'avait tué.

Ces informations tournaient quelque part dans sa tête, sans qu'il parvienne à s'y fixer.

Une autre personne entra dans l'appartement et Greg vit du coin de l'œil Mycroft, pâle et visiblement inquiet, venir vers lui. C'était la première fois que Mycroft semblait inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que Sherlock. Du moins c'était la première fois que Greg le voyait inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que Sherlock.

« Gregory ! dit-il en enjambant le corps de Miller sans même lui accorder un regard. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il était content que Mycroft soit là. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il ne se considérait pas vraiment en couple avec l'aîné des Holmes, surtout après deux baisers. Mais sa présence et son inquiétude étaient réconfortants.

Et à cet instant, ça lui suffisait amplement. Il aurait bien le temps de se poser des questions plus tard.

« Gregory ? »

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à Mycroft. Quelle était sa question déjà ?

« Ça va. »

C'était faux, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait dire. Mycroft se tourna vers Jason.

« Pas de blessure importante en dehors de celle du bras, dit celui-ci, mais les traces sur son visage laissent penser qu'il a été frappé assez fort. Il semble en état de choc, et il faudra vérifier qu'il n'a pas de traumatisme crânien. »

Greg avait beau être relativement _à l'ouest_ , il ne supportait pas qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas mort.

« Je suis juste à côté de vous. » fit-il remarquer d'un ton amer.

Il se releva d'un bond, et vacilla sur ses jambes. Au loin, des sirènes se faisaient entendre, et il ne savait pas si elles étaient réelles ou si elles ne résonnaient que sous son crâne douloureux. Mycroft le saisit par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Tu m'as fait suivre. » l'accusa Greg.

Mycroft lui sourit.

« Oui, et je ne m'en excuserai pas cette fois. »

Greg ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Si Mycroft n'avait pas envoyé Jason, il serait sans doute mort. Mais la présence du chauffeur qui avait pu tirer une balle en pleine tête d'un homme sans même un brin de luminosité le rendait maintenant nerveux.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. » ajouta Greg d'un ton un peu trop geignard à son goût.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

« Je crois que tu vas d'abord devoir passer par l'hôpital. »

Greg grogna.

« Tu vas bien ? » répéta Mycroft.

Et Greg décida de dire la vérité.

« Non. »

Comment aurait-il _pu_ aller bien ?

Il avait le crâne en compote, le bras en sang, il était à peine vêtu, dans un appartement qui n'était pas le sien, venait de réchapper à une tentative de meurtre, et il y avait le corps d'un homme à ses pieds. Don non, clairement, il n'allait _pas_ bien.

Pour toute réponse, Mycroft fit passer ses mains doucement derrière sa nuque, et l'attira vers lui. Greg se laissa faire, cédant à l'étreinte avec plaisir.

Il savait parfaitement que Mycroft n'était pas du genre à céder à ce genre d'effusion. Mais la situation était exceptionnelle, et à cet instant Greg avait besoin de son contact. Alors il se rapprocha de Mycroft, et glissa son visage dans son cou, ses bras toujours le long du corps.

Il inspira le parfum du fonctionnaire, et sentit ses muscles de décontracter.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'en dehors d'un cas de tentative de meurtre Mycroft lui offre de nouveau un câlin, alors autant profiter de celui-là.

« Merci, dit-il à Mycroft.

Mycroft caressa ses cheveux dans la nuque.

« Lorsque Jason m'a appelé pour me dire que David Miller venait d'entrer dans l'immeuble, j'ai vraiment eu peur. »

Greg leva les yeux vers Mycroft. Celui-ci avait repris son masque impassible, ne laissant rien transparaître. Comme si ses mots étaient déjà bien suffisants sans leur ajouter en plus des _émotions_.

Mycroft avait eu peur pour lui. Mycroft Holmes. Pour _lui_.

Si Greg ne savait pas vraiment où il en était –et n'était pas en état de se le demander- le fait que Mycroft s'inquiète pour lui en disait long. Qu'un homme aussi froid et insensible que Mycroft se soit assez inquiété pour lui pour le lui dire, c'était assez exceptionnel pour que Greg pense à cet instant qu'il n'était pas le seul à tomber amoureux.

Mais il savait aussi que quoi qu'il arrive, Mycroft ne l'admettrait jamais.

Alors qu'il avait paré sa vie entière de mensonges et d'apparences, il s'était déjà montré plus franc qu'avec n'importe qui chaque fois qu'il avait parlé à Greg.

« Merci. » dit Greg.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répondre, mais il savait que Mycroft ne s'en formaliserait pas. Et après tout, il était en piteux état.

Les sirènes s'étaient faites plus fortes, et les gyrophares des véhicules en bas de l'immeuble éclairaient par intermittence le salon de l'appartement pourtant au deuxième étage.

« Il faudra prévenir Sherlock.

\- Après l'incompétence dont il a fait preuve sur cette affaire, il mérite bien de passer une nuit de plus à surveiller ton appartement. »

Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Il sera déjà bien assez vexé de s'être fait avoir par Miller. »

Il sentit Mycroft hausser les épaules.

« Si tu insistes alors je l'appellerai. »

Greg entendit des gens entrer dans l'appartement, et il se détacha de Mycroft pour regarder vers la porte.

Des agents de police et des ambulanciers entrèrent dans le salon, et Greg soupira d'avance de devoir tout leur expliquer. Mais les policiers ne manifestèrent aucune surprise devant le corps sur le sol. Greg ne savait pas ce que Jason leur avait dit, mais il devait avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour que ces agents interviennent sans poser de question.

Mais après tout, il travaillait pour Mycroft, qui était le gouvernement britannique à lui tout seul.

Lorsque les ambulanciers vinrent vers lui, Greg glissa sa main dans celle de Mycroft.

Il se laissa examiner sans protester, mais gémit de douleur lorsqu'un des ambulanciers lui colla une lampe dans les yeux pour vérifier sa réaction pupillaire.

« Nous allons vous emmener à l'hôpital. Je pense qu'ils vont vous garder une nuit en observation. »

Greg grimaça. Même s'il s'en doutait, il n'avait pas envie de finir sa nuit à l'hôpital. Il voulait la finir chez lui.

Il se tourna vers Mycroft.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

L'aîné des Holmes secoua la tête.

« Je vais régler les détails avec ces messieurs. » dit-il en désignant les policiers de la tête.

Greg acquiesça. Il était un peu déçu, en vérité, mais il était aussi bien content que quelqu'un d'autre que lui, pour une fois, se charge du rapport complet.

Mycroft lui sourit en déchiffrant son expression.

« La prochaine fois, je te laisse faire le rapport. »

La prochaine fois ? Greg espérait bien qu'il n'y en aurait jamais.

« Marché conclu. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Mycroft se pencha vers lui, et déposa un baiser sur son front. C'était tellement inattendu que Greg haussa les sourcils.

« A demain Gregory.

\- A demain Mycroft. »

Et il se laissa entraîner par les ambulanciers, sa nuque brûlant sous le regard de Mycroft.

* * *

Ca sent la fin pour nos loulous n'est-ce pas? ^^

A dimanche!


	7. Chapter 7

Bienvenue dans ce dernier chapitre. Comme promis, je poste l'épilogue en même temps.

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi et lue, et à bientôt!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Assis sur le lit d'hôpital où il avait été obligé de passer la nuit, Greg sourit en regardant Sherlock s'agiter dans la chambre. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés, John semblait s'amuser autant que lui du spectacle du détective frustré.

« Je n'en reviens pas de m'être fait avoir deux fois par ce type. Deux fois ! »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel, et finit d'enfiler ses chaussures.

Après son arrivée dans la nuit, il avait été recousu et gavé de médicaments, et s'était accordé quelques heures de sommeil avant de partir. Sous le regard désapprobateur du médecin, il avait donc signé son autorisation de sortie aux aurores, et appelé John pour qu'il lui amène des habits.

Le médecin était arrivé une demi-heure après, accompagné d'un Sherlock ronchonnant.

« Mycroft ne me laissera jamais oublier ça, ajouta le détective.

\- J'espère au moins que vous allez me faire une ristourne. » lui dit Greg.

Sherlock grogna.

« Mycroft m'a déjà appelé ce matin pour me signifier à quel point ce serait malhonnête de faire payer mes services alors que ça aurait pu mal finir. »

Greg rit. Même s'il trouvait l'attention de Mycroft adorable, il allait devoir aussi apprendre à parfois garder son nez en dehors des affaires de Greg.

« Je paierai la moitié. » dit-il.

Ce qui sembla réconforter un peu le détective.

Greg alla se laver les dents, et grimaça en croisant son reflet au-dessus du lavabo.

Son menton et sa tempe droite étaient désormais recouvert chacun d'un bel hématome violacé. Au moins, son bras suturé était caché par sa veste.

Il retourna dans la chambre.

« Vous voulez qu'on vous ramène ? » demanda John.

Il allait répondre mais Sherlock le devança.

« Inutile, une voiture avec chauffeur doit déjà l'attendre en bas. »

Greg haussa un sourcil.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Mycroft. Il n'en attendait pas vraiment, vu qu'il savait que Mycroft aurait à s'occuper des policiers, et que peut-être il souhaiterait également profiter du reste de la nuit pour dormir.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Greg avait préféré demander à John de lui amener des vêtements.

Mais Sherlock semblait croire que Mycroft -ou l'un de ses chauffeurs- l'attendait en bas. Et Sherlock se trompait rarement.

Et à dire vrai, Greg n'était pas si surpris. C'était bien Mycroft de lui envoyer un chauffeur dès qu'il sortirait. Tout comme il n'était pas surpris que Mycroft sache qu'il avait signé l'autorisation de sortie dès qu'il l'avait pu.

Il haussa donc les épaules et suivit ses deux amis dehors. Devant l'hôpital, en effet, une Audi noire était stationnée, et la portière arrière s'ouvrit dès que Greg s'en approcha.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et salua Sherlock et John, avant de grimper dans la voiture. Sans surprise, Mycroft se tenait sur la banquette arrière.

« Tu sais, dit Greg en guise de bonjour, je t'ai laissé tout contrôler et m'envoyer ton chauffeur parce que j'étais dans une situation délicate, mais maintenant que Miller est mort, il va falloir perdre cette habitude. »

 _Délicate_ était un euphémisme pour parler des derniers événements, mais Greg se dit que minimiser serait un bon moyen d'obtenir un relâchement des habitudes de Mycroft. Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas aussi obsédé du contrôle que tu sembles le croire. »

Greg haussa un sourcil.

« Sérieusement ? »

Mycroft soupira avant de rendre les armes.

« Bon, je le suis peut-être un peu. Mais si je ne l'avais pas été, Jason ne t'aurait pas sauvé.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas contrôler ou surveiller chaque élément de la vie des autres.

\- Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. »

Greg se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Je ne supporterais pas d'être constamment suivi ou protégé.

\- Je sais. »

Mycroft planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas agir tout le temps comme ça. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.

\- Je suis flic, Mycroft. Je risque ma vie presque à chaque enquête. Si je dois être tué au travail, tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher. Tout comme je pourrais être renversé par une voiture en traversant la rue.

\- Je fais des efforts. Et je te promets de lâcher du lest. Mais je ne peux pas me changer complètement. »

Greg lui sourit.

« Je ne te le demande pas. Je veux juste que tu aies un peu confiance en les autres. »

Mycroft grimaça comme s'il avait proféré une injure.

« Sherlock t'a laissé trop longtemps s'occuper de lui. Tu ne sais même plus comment agir avec les gens. »

Ce fut au tour de Mycroft de sourire.

« Je ne l'ai jamais su. Au cas où tu aurais eu un doute. »

Mycroft était compliqué. Secret. Et aussi inadapté socialement que Sherlock -si ce n'est plus. Mais à cet instant, Greg avait vraiment envie de lui laisser une chance.

Il voulait tomber amoureux de Mycroft. Sans avoir peur ou s'inquiéter de ce que leur relation deviendrait.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, sans un mot. Greg soupira.

« Tu vois, ça aussi. »

Mycroft haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Son air de « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore? » était si proche de celui de Sherlock que Greg ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Tu ne vas pas tout le temps me laisser faire le premier pas.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non. Mais la raison pour laquelle tu le fais, oui. Je commence à te connaître. Tu me laisses faire pour me laisser une porte de sortie.

\- Je pensais que c'était galant.

\- La première fois. Tu ne vas pas me laisser une porte de sortie chaque fois ! Je ne suis pas un enfant, et je sais ce que je fais. Si ça ne me plait pas, je saurais te le dire. »

Mycroft secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je te laisse cette porte surtout parce que si tu me cèdes, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. »

Il attrapa la main de Greg, et en caressa le dos. Le contact électrisa Greg, qui ressentit la chaleur des doigts de Mycroft dans tout son bras.

« Je ne m'attache pas facilement, continua Mycroft. Mais une fois que c'est fait, je ne fais pas de demi-mesure. Je ne te laisserai pas partir ou t'éloigner de moi. Alors je te laisse cette chance tant que c'est possible. »

Greg resta figé.

Est-ce que Mycroft venait juste de lui faire une déclaration ?

Ça y ressemblait en tout cas. Et une déclaration typiquement _Holmesienne_ , accompagnée d'une mise en garde. Et peut-être qu'en effet Greg devrait tout arrêter, ou bien freiner leur relation, parce que c'était Mycroft Holmes et que rien ne serait simple.

Mais justement, c'était Mycroft. Qui le regardait patiemment en caressant le dos de sa main, attendant... attendant quoi?

Alors Greg se pencha vers Mycroft et l'embrassa. Et cette réponse sembla convenir à Mycroft, parce qu'il lui rendit son baiser, et que sa deuxième main vint se poser sur la cuisse de Greg.

Leur baiser était lent, doux, et Greg posa ses mains dans la nuque de Mycroft, jouant avec ses cheveux.

Puis il lâcha la nuque de Mycroft, et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Mycroft resserra sa prise sur sa cuisse, et Greg gémit contre ses lèvres.

La voiture eut un léger soubresaut indiquant qu'elle s'arrêtait, et ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

« Je crois que nous sommes arrivés. » dit Mycroft.

Greg hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de descendre de la voiture. Ni de quitter Mycroft à cet instant.

« Je t'offre un thé ? »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

« Je croyais que tu n'en avais plus. »

Greg s'efforça de rester impassible.

« En effet. »

Mycroft lui sourit, et n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde.

« Ce sera avec plaisir alors. »

Greg lui sourit, et descendit de voiture. Il devança Mycroft et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Mycroft entra derrière lui, et Greg l'attrapa par la veste pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes tandis qu'il refermait la porte d'un coup de pied.

Mycroft saisit sa taille et le plaqua contre lui sans ménagement. Greg grogna, et entreprit de débarrasser Mycroft de sa veste.

Mycroft se recula pour enlever sa veste, et sonda le regard de Greg.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mycroft ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi. »

Il enleva sa propre veste, et attrapa celle de Mycroft que celui-ci tenait encore pour les jeter plus loin. Ce geste sembla décider Mycroft, qui attrapa Greg par la taille pour le plaquer contre lui tandis qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau.

Greg se laissa faire avec plaisir, et lorsque les doigts chauds de Mycroft se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau, il gémit carrément.

« Ok, dit-il en s'arrachant de Mycroft, et si on allait continuer ça dans la chambre ?

\- J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais. »

Le rire de Greg fut étouffé par les lèvres de Mycroft revenues sur les siennes.

Il n'avait jamais rejoint sa chambre aussi vite.

Il envoya ses chaussures valser d'un coup de pied, puis se tourna vers Mycroft et entreprit de déboutonner le veston de celui-ci.

Mycroft le regarda faire, et vint caresser sa tempe et son menton abîmés du bout des doigts. Greg frémit.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » s'inquiéta Mycroft.

Greg secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Le veston déboutonné, Mycroft l'enleva et le jeta par terre avant d'attraper le bas du tee-shirt de Greg. Celui-ci leva les bras, et Mycroft fit glisser le vêtement par-dessus sa tête.

Le tee-shirt rejoint le veston sur le sol, et Mycroft se recula d'un pas, observant Greg. Ce dernier resta immobile, le cœur battant, légèrement gêné. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus regardé comme ça.

« Ne sois pas gêné, lui dit Mycroft. Tu es magnifique. »

Il se rapprocha de Greg, et fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse. Greg retint son souffle, son jean devenu plus étroit. Les doigts caressèrent sa peau centimètre par centimètre, avant de glisser le long de ses bras, évitant les sutures fraîches sur son bras gauche.

Greg se rapprocha de Mycroft et attrapa sa cravate.

« Tu es un peu trop habillé à mon goût. » lui dit-il.

Le rire de Mycroft s'étrangla lorsque Greg en profita pour embrasser son cou. Il défit le nœud de la cravate, et s'en débarrassa avant d'attaquer les boutons de la chemise.

La bouche de Mycroft se posa sur son cou, et embrassa la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. Haletant, Greg perdit le fil des boutons. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Mycroft, tout en essayant de continuer à déboutonner sa chemise d'une main. Une langue vint caresser son cou, et Greg émit un gémissement.

Il se colla contre Mycroft, et tira sur les pans de la chemise avec impatience. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait autant de boutons ?

« J'aimerais autant que tu ne déchires pas mes vêtements, même si j'en serais flatté, murmura Mycroft.

\- Alors arrête ça ou je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Mycroft déposa un dernier baiser sur l'épaule de Greg avant de se reculer. Greg défit les derniers boutons de la chemise d'une main fébrile, et jura en écartant les pans.

« Mais bordel Mycroft, tu as combien de couches de vêtements ? »

Sous la chemise, Mycroft portait un fin débardeur blanc.

« Et attend de voir le corset à lacets que je porte en dessous. » plaisanta Mycroft.

Greg écarta la chemise de ses épaules pour lui enlever, mais fut vite entravé.

« Attend, je vais enlever les boutons de manchette. »

Greg jura une nouvelle fois.

Mycroft finit d'enlever sa chemise, et Greg tira le bas du débardeur pour l'enlever également.

Mycroft enfin torse nu, Greg déposa un baiser sur son épaule, avant de prendre son téton entre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il le mordilla légèrement, le gémissement qui s'échappa de Mycroft le fit sourire.

Ce dernier lui attrapa la nuque et le força à se redresser pour reprendre ses lèvres. Greg en profita pour déboutonner le pantalon de Mycroft, et celui-ci ne tarda pas à en faire autant avec son jean.

Avec des gestes désordonnés entrecoupés de baisers, ils réussirent à retirer leurs pantalons et à les jeter plus loin. Si le boxer de Greg ne cachait rien de son excitation, celui de Mycroft subissait le même traitement.

« Gregory, si...

\- Je te jure que si tu me dis que je peux changer d'avis, je te tue ! »

Mycroft éclata de rire.

« Alors je ne dirais rien.

\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà couché avec un homme. »

L'expression de surprise sur le visage de Mycroft était tellement inhabituelle que Greg faillit éclater de rire à son tour.

« Ça semble te surprendre.

\- C'est le cas. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Alors tu vas arrêter de me laisser faire marche arrière ? »

Mycroft lui sourit, et caressa sa joue.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit, et leurs boxers rejoignirent le reste de leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Puis Greg fit rouler Mycroft sous lui, et parcourut son torse puis son ventre de baisers.

Il n'eut qu'un instant d'hésitation avant de se charger du sexe de Mycroft. Il n'avait plus fait ça depuis près de vingt ans, et se sentait complètement maladroit, mais les gémissements qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de Mycroft étaient un encouragement suffisant.

Il se redressa, et Mycroft en profita pour passer sur lui. Avant que Greg ne puisse réagir, Mycroft le prit entièrement en bouche, et Greg gémit. C'était clairement différent de ce qu'il avait fait, et Mycroft avait visiblement de l'expérience, parce que toute pensée cohérente s'échappa de lui et il ne fut plus que gémissements alors qu'il s'agrippait aux couvertures sous lui.

« Mycroft, attends... »

Mycroft se redressa avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. »

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, et attrapa un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif dans la table de nuit. Mycroft s'empara du tube de lubrifiant sans attendre, et s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Greg. Il versa un peu du gel sur ses doigts, et regarda Greg dans les yeux.

« Ça risque d'être un peu froid. »

Le doigt de Mycroft qui vint se poser contre son entrée était effectivement froid, mais Greg n'y prêta pas attention. Le doigt le pénétra en douceur, et il se crispa. Mycroft s'arrêta.

« Détends-toi. »

Greg acquiesça et se força à se décontracter. Le doigt bougea en lui, d'abord lentement, puis de manière plus rapide. Mycroft saisit son sexe avec son autre main, et commença un va-et-vient au même rythme que celui de son doigt, avant d'en ajouter un deuxième.

C'est à peine si Greg réagit à l'intrusion. Il ne sentait plus aucune gêne, distrait par la main qui le caressait. Il se mit à onduler le bassin, et Mycroft inséra un troisième doigt.

Cette fois, Greg gémit. Mais pas de douleur. La main sur son sexe resserra légèrement sa prise, et Greg se tortilla de plus belle sous les mains expertes de Mycroft.

Dans la brume qui envahissait son cerveau, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un préservatif dont on déchire l'emballage, et il se crispa de nouveau légèrement lorsque Mycroft appuya son sexe sur son entrée.

Comme il l'avait dit, ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui, mais cela remontait à tellement longtemps qu'il savait que ce serait douloureux.

Mycroft fixa sur lui son regard, et ralentit sa caresse sur son sexe.

« Vas-y. » lui dit Greg.

Mycroft commença son entrée, et Greg eut le souffle coupé. Il se figea, et Mycroft arrêta son entrée.

« Respire, lui dit-il.

\- J'essaye. »

Mycroft reprit sa caresse, et Greg sentit le plaisir monter. Mycroft en profita pour continuer son entrée. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, il s'arrêta, et Greg inspira en se forçant à se détendre.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Mycroft.

\- Oui, mais bouge. »

Mycroft se retira presque entièrement, puis revint en lui. Greg perdit son souffle. Il sentit Mycroft se figer, mais lui fit signe de continuer.

La caresse sur son sexe se fit plus rapide, et Mycroft se remit à bouger en lui. La douleur des premiers va-et-vient disparut lentement, remplacée par une sensation de chaleur qui embrasa Greg et lui tira un gémissement. Ce fut le signal pour Mycroft qui accéléra, et toucha le point sensible en lui.

Greg cria, et il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de rein de plus pour qu'il jouisse. Mycroft le rejoignit peu après avec un cri, et s'effondra sur lui. Il roula sur le côté et se débarrassa du préservatif, et ils reprirent leur souffle quelques instants en silence.

« On aurait dû faire ça avant. » parvint à dire Greg au bout de quelques minutes.

Mycroft éclata de rire, et ce son était le plus beau que Greg ait entendu. Surtout après une telle partie de sexe.

« On remettra ça. » dit Mycroft.

Greg roula sur le côté pour lui faire face et haussa un sourcil.

« Plus de porte de sortie ?

\- Je t'avais prévenu, c'est trop tard. »

Le ton catégorique fit rire Greg. Il fixa un instant Mycroft, et sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.

« Tu devrais dormir. Tu as du sommeil en retard. »

Mycroft lui toucha la joue du bout des doigts, et Greg acquiesça.

« Tu as raison.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu seras là à mon réveil ? »

Mycroft lui sourit.

« Bien sûr que oui. »

Et Greg s'endormit.


	8. Epilogue

Je dois avouer que techniquement, cet épilogue n'était pas indispensable, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'ajouter à cette fic^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Huit mois plus tard_

« On est obligé d'y aller ? »

Greg sourit en entendant le ton ronchon de Mycroft, et finit d'enfiler son pull.

« Oui, on est obligés. »

Mycroft soupira, et commença à nouer sa cravate.

« Toutes ces traditions sont stupides, et je ne comprends pas que l'on m'oblige à participer. »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est qu'un réveillon de Noël, et ce sont tes parents. Fais semblant d'être civilisé pour une fois. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas exceptionnellement éviter la cravate ? »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma cravate ?

\- C'est un repas chez tes parents, pas avec la Reine. »

Mycroft soupira de nouveau, mais ôta tout de même sa cravate.

« Satisfait ? » dit-il à Greg en déboutonnant le premier bouton de sa chemise.

Greg lui sourit pour toute réponse.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé l'après-midi suivant son agression et avait trouvé comme il l'avait promis Mycroft toujours chez lui, ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps libre l'un chez l'autre. Si Greg avait d'abord eu peur de se sentir envahi par Mycroft, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ce dernier s'était montré toujours patient, et après quelques disputes mémorables, il avait même commencé à faire des efforts.

En le voyant ôter sa cravate, une demande qu'il n'aurait accordé qu'à lui, Greg s'adossa au placard et croisa les bras sans perdre son sourire.

« Quoi ? » dit Mycroft en finissant d'ajuster sa chemise, un sourcil haussé.

Greg haussa les épaules.

« Je t'aime. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Sans même qu'il l'ait prémédité ou qu'il l'ait voulu.

Mais c'était la vérité.

Greg savait qu'il était amoureux de Mycroft depuis des mois. Tout comme il savait que Mycroft devait l'aimer aussi. Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que Mycroft n'était pas adepte de ce genre de déclaration, mais aussi parce que Mycroft le savait sûrement parfaitement. Mycroft savait tout, et devinait tout. Alors il avait même dû savoir que Greg l'aimait avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même.

Mais à cet instant, il avait envie de le dire.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

« Je le sais. »

Son air suffisant et sûr de lui fit éclater de rire Greg.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur Arrogant. »

Mycroft enfila sa veste en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi est-ce que la célébration d'une fête chrétienne rend les gens aussi _émotifs_ ? »

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie vénérienne. Greg leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine, suivi de près par Mycroft. La réaction de Mycroft ne l'étonnait pas. Il se doutait que son compagnon se réfugierait derrière un mur de sarcasme.

Mais s'il devait l'avouer, il espérait qu'un jour Mycroft lui dise franchement qu'il l'aimait.

« Tu sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec Noël, se défendit-il.

\- Bien sûr que si c'est en rapport avec Noël. »

Greg enfila sa veste en étouffant un nouveau rire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Et pour être franc, il n'était pas sûr que Mycroft ait réellement tort. Peut-être que les fêtes de fin d'année le rendaient plus sensible.

Ou bien c'était la perspective de passer le réveillon avec les Holmes.

L'idée n'était pas de Mycroft. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds au réveillon familial. Mais Sherlock avait raconté à leurs parents que Mycroft avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et ils avaient été invité, Greg et lui pour le réveillon. Et Mycroft s'était senti obligé d'accepter.

Greg ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Mycroft, mais il était content d'être invité par les Holmes. Même si un réveillon avec Sherlock et Mycroft ne risquait pas d'être de tout repos, il avait envie de rencontrer les parents de ces deux génies. Et surtout, il ressentait une certaine satisfaction à être présenté officiellement aux parents de Mycroft.

Il attrapa le sac contenant les paquets cadeaux, et attrapa ses clés de voiture sur le comptoir.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps l'un chez l'autre. Mais le plus souvent, ils étaient ici, chez Mycroft. Déjà parce que l'appartement était plus spacieux et confortable que le petit appartement que pouvait s'offrir Greg. Mais aussi parce que Greg ne dormait plus aussi bien depuis que Miller avait réussi à entrer plusieurs fois chez lui avant d'essayer de le tuer en pleine nuit.

Et il passait tellement de temps chez Mycroft qu'il s'était souvent demandé à quel moment celui-ci lui signifierait qu'il empiétait sur son territoire ou devenait trop envahissant. Mais en fait, Mycroft avait semblé ravi que Greg aime venir chez lui, et il lui avait laissé une place dans son armoire.

Il déverrouilla sa voiture d'un bip de sa clé, et posa le sac de cadeaux sur le siège arrière. Mycroft ferma sa porte d'entrée et le rejoint sur le trottoir en grimaçant.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux absolument conduire pour y aller. »

Greg se glissa derrière le volant en souriant et attendit que Mycroft prenne place sur le siège passager.

« Déjà parce que c'est Noël et que Jason mérite un jour de congé pour m'avoir sauvé la vie…

\- Sur mon ordre, le coupa Mycroft.

\- Et aussi, reprit Greg en l'ignorant, j'aime conduire, et je refuse d'avoir un chauffeur attitré. »

Il démarra et jeta un coup d'œil à Mycroft.

« Est-ce que tu sais conduire ? »

Mycroft eut l'air indigné.

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

Greg se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Inutile de te vexer, je ne t'ai jamais vu conduire.

\- Je ne me salis jamais les mains si ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Greg lui jeta un regard noir.

« Te salir les mains ?

\- Ne joue pas les indignés, c'est toi qui voulais absolument conduire. »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent deux heures plus tard, Greg se sentait légèrement nerveux. Il savait que c'était complètement ridicule, mais il se sentait intimidé par le fait de rencontrer les parents Holmes. Vu les enfants qu'ils avaient, ils devaient être de purs génies, et probablement cinglés.

Il coupa le moteur, et allait descendre quand Mycroft attrapa sa main.

« Tu as conscience que mes parents ne sont pas des ogres qui vont te dévorer ? »

Greg éclata de rire.

« Est-ce que je suis aussi facile à décrypter ?

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Alors oui : ils m'intimident.

\- Ils n'ont rien de particulier. »

Greg haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Et ils sont tellement désespérés de nous voir un jour avec quelqu'un qu'ils vont sans doute te harceler de manière tout à fait humiliante pour moi.

\- Oh alors je veux voir ça. »

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel, et ils descendirent de voiture. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, et une femme aux cheveux blancs et au visage avenant vint les accueillir. Greg fut frappé par son aspect… _normal_.

« Vous voilà enfin, dit-elle. Sherlock était persuadé que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-il insisté pour que nous soyons invités ? »

Elle serra Mycroft contre elle.

« Pas de chamaillerie aujourd'hui. »

Mycroft pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Sa mère se tourna ensuite vers Greg.

« Vous devez être Greg ! »

Elle sembla hésiter à le prendre dans ses bras, puis se contenta de serrer ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je suis contente de vous rencontrer. Venez, entrez ! »

Greg les suivit à l'intérieur, légèrement choqué. Elle semblait tellement... normale.

Dans le salon de la maison, John était assis à côté d'un homme qui devait être le père des deux Holmes. Tous deux se levèrent pour venir les saluer. Quant à Sherlock, il était assis près de la cheminée, et ne sembla même pas remarquer leur arrivée.

« Vous devez être Greg. J'ai bien cru que Mycroft ne vous amènerait jamais ! » s'exclama le père des deux Holmes.

Greg ne put retenir un rire.

« J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre. » dit-il.

A côté de lui, Mycroft levait les yeux au ciel.

« Mike, lui dit sa mère, ne prends pas cet air indigné ! On va pouvoir passer à table.

\- Mycroft, si tu veux bien. » la corrigea l'intéressé.

Greg comprenait mieux la réticence de Mycroft à l'amener. Il aimait tellement se montrer intouchable ou au-dessus du reste des mortels, et c'était clairement impossible avec ses parents. Et Greg était plutôt soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, et pas une reproduction des frères Holmes en plus âgé.

Pendant le repas, les parents de Mycroft et Sherlock criblèrent Greg de questions, et Greg se rappela, amusé, la première fois qu'il avait été présenté aux parents de sa petite amie de lycée.

Mycroft, quant à lui, semblait au supplice. Juste avant le dessert, il disparut de la maison, et Greg le chercha des yeux tandis qu'il aidait à débarrasser. Mrs Holmes lui prit les assiettes des mains.

« Il doit être dehors avec Sherlock en train de fumer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ces deux imbéciles se pensent plus malins que moi et sont persuadés que je ne le sais pas. »

Elle sourit affectueusement à Greg.

« Mais n'allez pas leur répéter !

\- En fait, ils se pensent plus malins que tout le monde. Et en général, ils ont raison.

\- Vous savez, j'adore mes fils. Mais je sais à quel point ils peuvent être difficiles à vivre. »

Elle lui serra la main.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas objective et que c'est injuste de vous demander ça, mais s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgent avec Mycroft. »

Greg lui sourit.

« Je suis conscient des efforts qu'il fait, et je le connais assez pour ne pas prendre la fuite chaque fois qu'il se montre arrogant.

\- Je vous aime beaucoup Greg, et je sais que Mycroft vous aime, même s'il ne vous l'a sans doute jamais dit. »

Greg haussa un sourcil.

« Mon fils est peut-être avare en paroles, mais j'ai vu sa façon de vous regarder. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il se montrera assez intelligent pour vous garder. »

Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il me laisse le choix de toute façon.

\- Je l'espère. »

Elle emporta les assiettes, et Greg sortit de la maison à la recherche de son compagnon. Comme leur mère l'avait dit, Sherlock et Mycroft se tenaient debout dans l'allée, et cachèrent ce qui était clairement une cigarette derrière leur dos.

« Vous pouvez continuer, ce n'est que moi. » leur dit Greg avec un sourire.

Les deux Holmes reprirent leurs cigarettes comme s'ils n'avaient pas tenté de se cacher de leur mère quelques secondes auparavant. Greg s'approcha d'eaux, et Mycroft lui tendit sa cigarette. Greg l'accepta avec plaisir et tira une bouffée avant de lui rendre.

Sherlock écrasa son mégot sur le sol.

« J'y retourne. Ne soyez pas trop longs. »

Il leur fit un clin d'œil suggestif et disparut dans la maison. Greg ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine exaspérée de Mycroft.

« Tu survis ? »

Mycroft tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter par terre à son tour et de l'écraser avec son talon.

« Dieu merci ce n'est Noël qu'une seule fois par an, répondit-il d'un ton équivoque.

\- Encore une ou deux heures et on pourra partir. »

Même s'il passait un bon moment, il savait à quel point Mycroft détestait ce genre de réunion de famille. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

« Ils comptent faire la remise de cadeaux ce soir. »

Greg haussa les épaules.

« On leur laissera nos paquets et on filera dès le dessert terminé. »

Mycroft le fixa quelques instants sans rien dire, et Greg finit par hausser un sourcil, incapable de décrypter l'expression de son amant.

« Quoi ? »

Mycroft chercha quelque chose dans sa poche, et Greg crut un instant qu'il allait fumer une autre cigarette. Au lieu de ça, il sortit un petit paquet cadeau de sa poche et le tendit à Greg.

« Du coup je pense que je devrais te donner ça maintenant. »

Greg ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

« Ton cadeau est resté à l'intérieur.

\- Aucune importance. Tu m'offriras la montre plus tard. »

Greg jura.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ? »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

« Tu pensais vraiment réussir à me surprendre ?

\- Franchement ? Oui. J'ai été vraiment discret ! »

Mycroft des contenta d'un sourire comme réponse.

« Allez ouvre-le. Et s'il te plait évite d'être démonstratif, mes parents qui se croient discrets nous observent depuis la fenêtre. »

Greg aurait préféré l'ignorer. Maintenant, il se sentait mal à l'aise, et avait une envie atroce de regarder vers la fenêtre de la maison.

Il se concentra sur le paquet, et déchira l'emballage avec curiosité. Un petit objet de métal se trouvait dedans, et Greg l'attrapa.

C'était une clé. La clé de chez Mycroft, ou plutôt un double. Greg avait vu l'original suffisamment de fois pour savoir que son amant lui offrait la clé de chez lui. Il leva les yeux vers Mycroft, ému. Celui-ci avait toujours son masque impassible.

« Je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de rendre ton appartement. »

Greg ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire. C'était encore mieux qu'une déclaration, en fait.

« Mycroft, c'est...

\- Un peu trop autoritaire ? »

Mycroft sembla soudain moins sûr de lui.

« J'aurais dû te consulter d'abord ?

\- Non, c'est parfait. »

Il attrapa ses clés de voiture pour y accrocher cette nouvelle clé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et c'est alors qu'il remarqua le petit porte-clés. C'était un médaillon en argent, qui portait une inscription gravée. Greg l'approcha de son visage pour la lire.

 _Moi aussi_

Il releva le visage vers Mycroft. Celui-ci semblait légèrement gêné, mais aussi fier de lui.

« Je suis si prévisible que ça ? » demanda simplement Greg.

Il avait la gorge nouée d'émotion, et se retenait à grand peine de sauter sur Mycroft.

« Bien sûr que oui.

\- Tu as de la chance que l'on soit observés, sinon je t'aurais embrassé. »

Mycroft lui rendit son sourire et, sans rien dire, franchit la distance entre eux pour l'embrasser.

FIN

* * *

Oui, je sais, il y avait bien trop de fluff dans cette fic, mais des fois ça fait du bien^^


End file.
